The Sweetness of Life
by 411charlee
Summary: Felicity is a self-confident workaholic, who tries to do everything in her power to prevent the advertising company she works for, to be taken over by a ruthless business man known as "The Jackal". Her only hope is to land a big contract for a winery that wants to market their wines internationally. This is easier said than done, especially if the winegrower requires that the per
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"We have a responsibility towards the planet, mankind and its problems. The challenge we face as a society is more threatening than a nuclear war. Therefore, we have a social responsibility to protect future generations form this catastrophe. Gentlemen…" Felicity holds up a small purple capsule between her thumb and index finger presenting it to the board "the world's only hope for erectile dysfunction. When love isn't enough"

* * *

"Bring on the bubbly!" Iris shouts as they make their way to the party to celebrate the new 'purple pill' contract for Forte Pharmacy.

"I thought they were going to pass out." Felicity laughs.

"Well it worked didn't it and you did it Lis! You clinched the biggest contract in MOJO history. Now it's just a matter of time before MOJO is out of financial trouble."

As they enter the doors for the party, the whole MOJO team is clapping and cheering.

"Congratulations with the biggest contract in MOJO history!" Danny says as he picks Felicity up and swings her across the room. "Marry me?" he says and puts her down.

Felicity laughs at his antics "Dude, have you forgotten? I'm married to my work."

Iris hands Felicity a glass of champagne.

"Lis you deserve this so enjoy this and bask in the glory."

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" everyone screams and Felicity wrinkles her nose, but gets on a table behind her so everyone can see her.

"Thank you everyone. I still can't believe we actually did this. No one thought our small little company would be able to pull this off, but now MOJO is representing one of the largest pharmaceutical companies in Starling City, Forte Pharmacy!"

Everyone in the room cheers as Felicity gets off the table.

"I'm so proud of you!" Iris says as she links her pinkie with Felicity's.

"Through thick and thin my friend."

"Through thick and thin." Felicity answers back as they clink their glasses together and celebrate their new achievement.

* * *

"It's just so utterly degrading that a rookie like you could waltz into my company, take over and rip everything I've worked for to shreds." Mr Anderson says as Oliver stands and looks out the office window of Anderson and Associates.

"I'm so sorry for bruising your ego Mr Anderson. I hear there's medication for that sort of thing." Oliver says.

"I think arsenic would have been a better option for you Mr Queen." Mr Anderson spits out.

"Look Mr Anderson, with this settlement, you and your children would be able to retire and have a very comfortable life." Oliver stairs the older man down and says in a very low toned voice "Sign."

Mr Anderson looks at Oliver in disbelief, takes the pen and signs the paper in front of him.

"Queen Consolidated now owns 73% of Anderson and Associate's shares." Barry says stepping closer to Oliver.

"Ah, the smell of a successful take over and that all before 7 pm." Oliver smirks

"Goodbye Mr Anderson."

"Our encounter was anything but a pleasure Mr Queen. I've given my life to this company." Mr Anderson says.

Oliver nods "Well in that case, thank you…..for your life." and walks out of the office.

Barry leans over to Mr Anderson and takes the paper in front of him "that's why in this industry he is known as ' ** _The Jackal._** '"

"Yes I am very well aware what they call him Mr Allan. What I'd like to know is however, how do you sleep at night?"

Barry just smiles "Well, I'm a lawyer, so first on the one side and then I turn over to the other side."

Mr Anderson gets up from his chair and storms out of the office.

Barry just winks at him and looks over the papers with a big smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Felicity is just about to dig into her huge slice of chocolate cake when John Diggle, her boss, signals her from the outside of the glass doors to come to his office.

"Hey Dig" Felicity says as she enters his office, while Diggle is finishing his Chinese food behind his desk.

"Are you ready for tomorrow's Forte Pharmacy photo shoot and have you arranged with the printing company for the exact date of the release of the issue?"

"Yes, everything has been arranged. You don't need to worry Dig, this contract will go down without a hitch."

"Good" Diggle smiles at Felicity and pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "What do you know about Queen Consolidated?"

"Aren't they the media giants that seem to be taking over every company they set their sights on?"

Diggle just nods.

"Well, I've heard that their biggest scare tactic is some guy called 'The Jackal.'"

"I've heard via the grapevine that we're in their sights, Felicity."

"What?! Do they want to take over MOJO?"

"It doesn't stop there I'm afraid. They want to absorb our client base and retrench all our staff."

"That's terrible Dig! I thought that with the Forte Pharmacy contract we would be fine."

"Not fine enough Felicity. That is why we need one more contract that will be big enough to get us off of their radar."

"Did you have anything specific in mind?"

"Yes, Nocking Point Winery. It's a wine farm in Napa Valley. They are on the verge of breaking through to the international market."

"When can I meet with them?"

"Breakfast, tomorrow morning." Diggle hands Felicity a file "This contains all the information you will need about the winery."

"Don't worry Dig, Queen Consolidated and their little 'doggie' won't be able to touch us."

Felicity turns and heads out the office door.

"Felicity?" Diggle says softly as Felicity turns around.

"We cannot afford any mistakes at this point."

Felicity smiles and nods at Diggle, then leaves his office to prepare for the very important meeting. She makes her way to her office and passes the room full of people still celebrating the new contract and stops to look at them. All those people, their jobs, their livelihoods depend on her, she had to think of a way to impress these people from Nocking Point, she didn't know how exactly, but she knew she'd have to work around the clock. There would be no sleep for her tonight but those people were worth it – they were her family.

* * *

"I bet you tomorrow our shares will shoot through the roof." Barry says as he hands Oliver a glass of scotch at the bar.

"I'm still not sure if this was a good merger for the market, but cheers." Oliver raises his glass to Barry, who at this point is more preoccupied with the two ladies that just walked passed their table.

"Barry, you are just wasting your time with that type of woman. They are just after your money."

Barry smiles at Oliver and says "So?"

The next moment the two ladies make their way back to their table.

"Hi there" the blond girl says.

"Good evening ladies." Barry returns with a bright smile

"Oh please excuse me" he says as he moves forward "I think I dropped something."

"What?" the brunette closest to him asks as she looks at him with confusion.

"My jaw." says Barry with a shy smile as Oliver looks at him in utter disbelief.

"We're new in the city and we were wondering…." the brunette starts.

"We're business men, not tour guides." Oliver answers.

"I can be a tour guide…" Barry says and stands up, just to be pulled down by Oliver in his chair again.

"Sorry ladies, maybe next time." Oliver says to finish the conversation.

Both women look disgusted as they turn around and leave.

"Dude!" Barry looks at Oliver.

"Barry, focus please!" Oliver yells "We need to make a move on MOJO."

"True." Barry sighs "At the rate they are bringing in clients, they will soon be unaffordable."

"Exactly!" Oliver pauses and says "I tell you what Barry, why don't we just pitch up at their offices tomorrow and make them an offer they can't refuse?"

"Yes, that's a very smart plan." Barry says and looks over to the two women standing at the bar.

"So, how are you planning to make this up to me?"

"Barry, what are you talking about?"

"The girls dude….oh come on, I need a little action."

Oliver just rolls his eyes "Barry, why don't you just do it yourself?"

"Hello! A guy like me has to donate a girl his kidney before she will even consider dating him."

"Okay fine." Oliver says.

"Okay?" Barry replies with a huge smile on his face.

Oliver whispers something in Barry's ear. Barry looks completely thrown by what Oliver says and looks at him in disbelief. Oliver can't help it and laughs at Barry but nods his approval at the same time. Barry gets up from his chair drinks the last couple of drops of liquor in his glass and makes his way over to the women. When he gets to the women he takes both the martinis in their hands and downs it while they look at him in pure anger and confusion.

"What do you think you're doing you idiot?" the blond woman asks, while her friend continues to stare down Barry.

"How long should I wait before I can buy you ladies a drink?" Barry answers with a huge grin on his face.

The women laugh at Barry's antics and in a matter of a few seconds both of them are putty in his hands. Oliver looks over at Barry and winks at his friend's success.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The next morning Felicity wakes up with her phone ringing. She sighs and slowly opens her eyes. Then with a huge fright and chocolate wrapper sticking to her face she realises she's still in her office, behind her computer. With her phone still ringing she rushes out of her office only to find that everyone is already at work and she's still in her clothes from the previous day. She tries to make sense of what's going on around her and then she hears her ringing phone again. She rushes to her desk and finds her phone under millions of chocolate wrappers and documents she worked on the night before.

"Hello?" she answers the phone trying not sound like she just woke up.

"I hope you didn't sleep at the office again Felicity." Diggle says on the other side.

"Oh, hi Dig!" Felicity says sounding very chirpy making her way over to her chair at her desk.

"I need your A-game at this breakfast today Felicity and you better look like a million bucks. We can't afford any mistakes today."

Felicity sees Diggle approaching her office through the glass doors and ducks under her table.

"Don't worry Dig, everything is under control." she says in a much softer voice.

Diggle peeks through the door looking for any signs of Felicity.

"Why do you sound so strange? You're not sick are you?"

"Uh, uhm, no," she says clearing her throat, "I'll see you in 15 minutes Dig." and ends the call.

Diggle shakes his head, turns around and makes his way to his office.

Felicity still half under her table makes sure he's gone and in the process smells her armpit. She nearly gags at the smell and then it hits her…MOJO got samples of a few perfumes from a client and she put them in her closet. Hoping no-one will see her, she leopard crawls to the other side of her office to find the samples. The next moment she hears someone at her door and jumps face first on the nearest couch.

"You pulled an all-nighter again didn't you?" Iris says walking through the door.

"Is it that obvious?" Felicity says, very relieved that it's only Iris and not Diggle or someone that could mess up her non-cover story.

"It looks like you made out with a tumble dryer." Iris says a-matter-of-factly crossing her arms.

Felicity looks down at her clothes and starts to freak out.

"No, no, no! Oh frack! What am I going to do!" she whines.

"Never fear when I am near." Iris says moving towards her on the couch. "I thought you might pull something like this, so I brought breakfast and a hair straightener."

"Ew! Can I rather drink the hair straightener?" Felicity pulls her face when Iris hands her the green coloured smoothie.

"No, drink up!" Iris says staring Felicity down.

"Fine!" Felicity says and takes a sip of the smoothie. "Gross!" She yells and gives it back to Iris. "Now I know what turtle brain tastes like!" she shakes her body trying to get the taste and the feeling of the green liquid going down, out of her mind.

"Oh, come on Lis! You're such a wuss!" Iris shakes her head.

"Ok, I have a meeting with Diggle in 15 minutes and then after that breakfast…"

"Not in that you're not." Iris interrupts indicating to Felicity's clothes.

Felicity holds up her finger as if she just had a 'light-bulb moment' and says "I have an extra blouse in my car."

Felicity shoves all her documents in Iris's arms and makes her way to the parking lot.

* * *

"I'm getting quite good at this." Barry talks to himself after shooting a hole in one with his Wii console.

Oliver walks into the office, stops, looks at Barry, shakes his head and continues to fasten his tie around his neck.

"Hey!" Barry says, "Your dad's old paisley tie." and continues to swing at his Wii golf match on the big screen TV mounded against the office wall.

"MOJO doesn't know what's waiting for them." Barry laughs and focuses his attention back to the screen. "You only wear that tie when you're ready to pounce on a new prey."

Oliver still looking in the mirror trying to fix his tie announces "A good take-over before breakfast really works up a healthy appetite."

"Yes!" Barry yells "Awesome shot!"

"Wait downstairs, I'll pick you up in the Maserati" Oliver says completely ignoring Barry's 'golf game'.

Barry turns and looks at Oliver with total confusion "The Maserati?"

"Yes," says Oliver "Tuesdays and Thursdays are Maserati days. For the rest we use the Bentley."

Barry shakes his head and lines the console up to take another swing. "You're like a girl with freaking matching earrings. You know that right?"

Barry is just about to take the shot when Oliver pats him on the shoulder, "Well, you swing like a girl." And walks out of the office.

"Well, you…you walk like a…." Barry turns to look for his jacket "…girl" and runs after Oliver.

* * *

Felicity tries to sneak out of MOJO without anyone seeing her that could possibly recognise her wardrobe from the previous day and blab to Diggle that she possibly spent the night at MOJO again.

She gets to her car to find the extra blouse and looks at her watch. Her 15 minutes has left her with just enough time to change and make it back to Diggle's office for their meeting. She'll have to change in the parking area. Luckily everyone was already in the office, " _So this shouldn't be too bad_ " she thought opening the trunk of her red Mini Cooper. She takes off her blouse, standing in the middle of the parking area with just her skirt and bra trying to unbutton the clean blouse in her trunk when a black sports car comes speeding by nearly twirling her into her Mini's trunk.

"Idiot!" she yells after the car, trying to get her balance.

She was livid at this maniac speeding in a parking area. "This is not a Formula One race track, there are actually people walking here." she says to herself while buttoning the clean blouse. She gives herself a good look in the reflection of her Mini's rear window and tries to flatten her hair, puts on a shade of shocking pink lipstick with a bit of lip gloss to seal the deal. Feeling happy she rushes to the office for her meeting with Diggle.

On her way to the office she's greeted by Iris handing her a bottle of mint mouth wash and a cup so she can spit after flushing her mouth. Caitlin Snow, the secretary comes running and helps to tuck the clean blouse in her skirt.

"Blow." Iris says referring to her breath.

Felicity blows in her face and Iris smiles as she hands her the files.

"Good luck." Both Iris and Caitlin chime before Felicity walks through Diggle's office doors.

"Ahhhhh" Felicity sighs. "I'm so ready for this pitch." Placing her research and files on Diggle's desk.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to remove you from the project." Diggle says looking up from his computer.

"But why?" Felicity asks in a very high pitched voice making Iris storm into the office uninvited and looking quite nervous at the situation.

"I just received an e-mail from Nocking Point Wine Estate," Diggle began "stating that they want a representative that lives their values."

"Is that someone who drinks a lot of wine or someone who drinks wine all the time?" Felicity asks sarcastically.

"I'm serious Felicity." Felicity rolls her eyes.

"They are looking for someone that has strong family values - someone that is in a stable committed relationship. Not someone that lives for their job and only sees family at weddings and funerals. I'm sorry Felicity."

Felicity just stares at Diggle, not really comprehending what just happened. She's left speechless which almost never happens to her, but what can she do? She has no 'long-term' relationship other that her friendship with Iris. She has no time for relationships, because she's at work all the time. She's just about to accept the situation when Iris pipes up from the back.

"I know you wanted to keep it quiet Lis, but maybe now would be a good time to tell Diggle."

Felicity looks at Iris and tries to hide her confusion, knowing her friend is up to something. She's not entirely sure what, but if anyone can help her get back on this project its Iris. She will just have to go along with whatever story her friend is cooking up.

"Tell me what?"

"Well, Felicity is keeping this very low key, especially after her last engagement was such a disaster with Cooper Seldon."

"Oh…yes…that…." Felicity starts, "yes it was a terrible time in my life."

"You see Dig, Felicity is actually already in a committed relationship." Felicity's eyes stretch as she realises what Iris is doing and just smiles at Diggle waiting for his reaction.

"How long have you and uhm….what's his name again…been together now?"

"Well…probably about uhm…seven…eight months?"

"It's not really a long time now, is it?" Diggle asks.

"No, you're right, it isn't but….." Felicity looks over to Iris to help her out, because she has no idea how to continue with this 'story'.

Iris laughs and jumps up and down in excitement.

"Felicity is engaged!"

"Yes!" Felicity echoes and both girls sound absolutely giddy at the fact that this huge secret is now in the open.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Diggle asks.

"I should have, sorry Dig."

"So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Oh….there's just so much I have to tell you about him…..he's so…."

"Charming," Iris interjects.

"Yes," Felicity says pointing a finger at Iris, "and he's got such huge….hands," she continues looking at her hands, completely ignoring the shock on Iris's face.

"Yes!" Iris says quickly "And you know what they say about guys with big hands…." Both girls now staring at their hands and looking at Diggle waiting for an answer.

"I'll definitely try to pay attention to that when I meet him." Diggle says, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Meet him?" both girls say at the same time.

"Yes, meet him. It's part of Nocking Point's instructions for the projects. You and the company we're pitching against must have your partners present during breakfast this morning. Jay!" Diggle smiles at the happy news.

"Oh….ok…" Iris says giggling as she pulls Felicity from their boss's office.

Walking nonchalantly to Felicity's office Felicity singingly with gritted teeth asks "what did you do Iris?"

"What did I do? What did you do?" Iris sings back.

"What are we going to do?" both girls say at the same time entering Felicity's office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Get out of the way you idiot!" Oliver yells at the man driving in front of him.

"You know this idiot is actually just adhering to traffic laws – you know like you are supposed to do when you are driving? I'd rather use my law degree to get you companies instead of getting you out of jail for traffic violations, Oliver."

Oliver just rolls his eyes at Barry but not slowing down.

"I'm driving a sports car and I am on a mission, so it will be a sin not to use the speed on this baby. Just get out of the way!" Oliver yells again this time blowing the car's hooter.

This goes on all the way to the building where MOJO is situated. Oliver drives into the parking garage, but still doesn't slow down. The next moment a blond woman dressed in only her bra and skirt appears out of nowhere and Oliver nearly runs her over.

"Jeesh! If there are half-naked women running around in this parking garage, we need to buy MOJO very quickly."

Barry, still trying to catch his breath after Oliver nearly ran over the very attractive woman, almost breaks his neck trying to look at her through the back window of the sports car.

"She'll live." Oliver smirks when he sees Barry trying to look at her.

They drive around the parking garage for a few minutes when a frustrated Oliver slams his hands against the steering wheel.

"Why do they let cars into the garage when they know there's no parking?"

"Relax would you! Get out, I'll park the car."

"Fine!"

Oliver stops the car and gets out so Barry can get into the driver's seat.

"There's a sticker in the cubby hole, if you need it."

"A sticker for what?"

"It's a disabled sticker, so if you don't get parking you can park anywhere."

"Do you even have a heart Oliver Queen? We're just rolling in felonies today aren't we?"

Oliver ignores Barry fixes his tie in the window's reflection and makes his way into the building while Barry attempts to find legal parking, very chuffed with the fact that he is now indeed driving the black sports car.

* * *

"What were you thinking Iris?" Felicity whines and slams her office door shut.

Iris hops at the sound of the slamming door and turns to Felicity.

"Don't ever do that again! You almost scared my butt off!"

"I'm in trouble." Felicity paces up and down in her office.

Iris doesn't focus on Felicity's obvious panic, still thinking about her previous sentence.

"How cool would it be if I could actually scare my butt off." Chuckling to herself.

"Focus Iris, focus please! I need a fiancé stat!"

"Sorry. What about your uhm, cousin?"

"No! His eyes are too close together."

"Alright, what about that blind date from last Tuesday evening?"

"Iris, seriously? The 30-year-old guy with the braces? Yes, that will definitely convince everyone." Felicity bites back sarcastically while chewing her thumb nail.

Iris sighs. "Okay, what about your neighbour then?"

"Yes, but isn't he gay?"

"Ah man!" Iris sings pinching the bridge of her nose. "Tommy Merlyn!" Iris screams and the revelation and Felicity looks at her with confusion. "Tommy Merlyn's Modeling Agency is downstairs Felicity?"

"And Iris that is why you are my best friend."

After they hook their pinkies again and do their secret hand shake, Felicity makes her way downstairs to Tommy Merlyn's Modeling Agency.

* * *

"Ah! Tommy!" Felicity yells while trying to keep her balance running around the corner with her high heels on tiled floor.

Tommy sitting behind the huge reception desk in a swinging white chair, champagne glass in hand and a huge pair of sun glasses on his face, swings his chair and greets Felicity with a strangely high singing voice.

"Felicity, darling! I'm so happy you're here. I haven't seen that beautiful face of yours in ages."

"Tommy, you have no idea how happy I am you're here and not that very 'friendly' assistant of yours." Felicity says relieved using her index fingers as air quotes.

"My darling, you know me. I'm like the Statue of Liberty, girl…..always on duty." Tommy winks at her while waving around his glass of champagne.

Felicity laughs at Tommy and gets right back to business.

"Tommy, I need a model that can pretend he's my fiancé."

Felicity looks at Tommy hoping he'll see the desperateness in her eyes, but also hoping he'll actually have someone that would be able to fit that description.

Tommy looking shocked answers, "A smart model?" and then snorts at the thought that this very clever blond even asked him such a stupid favour. "That, I'm afraid does not exist darling."

"Please, please, please Tommy! I'm desperate! I need this guy in time for breakfast." Felicity whines.

"Alright, alright, alright. I'll try and make a plan. But, I'm not promising anything Felicity. You know these butch bags are as rare as budgie balls." Tommy rolls his eyes and then it suddenly dawns on him. "Wait! There's a bunch here today for an audition….."

"Tommy! You are the best! Thank you!" Felicity turns and blows him a kiss, while running upstairs back to the office.

"You owe me blondie! I'll send one up for you, without fur or glitter." He giggles to himself and picks up the phone to the audition room. "Hi Isabel, one butch bag without fur or glitter….to go please." and giggles again.

* * *

Iris is standing in front of MOJO's reception desk sucking on a lollipop trying to hide her obvious nervousness about their little 'project'.

"So, uhm, do you know who our competition is on this new Nocking Point project?" She asks Caitlin standing behind the reception desk.

"Well as far as I know, it's Synergy Advertising." Caitlin answers.

"Isn't that the company that Cooper works for? You know? Felicity's ex-fiancé?"

"I think so yes."

Iris closes her eyes and sighs thinking about how her friend will handle seeing that scumbag again.

"Do you think he'll be at the breakfast this morning?"

"I have no idea." Caitlin shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders.

"Ok, he's sending one up." Felicity announces to Iris out of breath.

"Sending what up?" Diggle asks, coming out of nowhere.

"Uhm, well, for Iris…." Felicity looks at Iris hoping her friend's creativity has not left the building yet.

"Yes, my uhm, chicken and tuna mayo." Iris says trying to help Felicity out.

Diggle already used to the strange things these two girls do, first looks disgusted by this clearly weird combination of sandwich and shakes his head.

"Okay…." He drags out and hands Caitlin a suit bag. "Caitlin, could you please send this to the drycleaners?" He doesn't even give the girls a second look and says "See you later Felicity."

As he leaves Iris shrugs her shoulders at the obvious annoyance radiating off Felicity and leaves her to finalise the arrangements for the breakfast.

Felicity starts pacing the reception area, nervousness building every second she looks at her watch and realises she still doesn't have a fiancé and breakfast time is coming closer very fast. She's just about to through a tantrum and phone Tommy to find out where the hell this model is that he promised her, when a man in a suit steps out of the elevator. He's gorgeous….. " _Probably an underwear model"_ she thinks to herself and she stares at this vision of dirty blond hair and piercing blue eyes that has just made his way into her life. He definitely caught the attention of every woman standing in his path as he makes his way to Caitlin at the reception desk. It is almost as if everything happens in slow motion. She swears she could hear ' _Take my breath away'_ playing in the background.

"Hi. I am from Queen Consolidated." Oliver begins, "I don't have an appointment, but I'm sure your boss will want to see me." as he gives her his best ' _I'm ready to ruin your life'_ smile.

"And you are Mr…?" Caitlin asks politely.

Felicity shakes her head to get her mind back to reality and quickly walks towards this very handsome man that might be her ' _fiancé_ ' for the next couple of hours.

"Wow! Tommy is really fast." She interrupts Caitlin mid-sentence. "That suit is really a nice touch I must say, fits in well with the image I had in mind."

"Uhm, excuse me?" Oliver answers.

"Thanks Cait, I'll take it from here." Felicity says while circling him, grabs him by the arm and drags him towards the conference room. "I know you're actually here for an audition and it's really nothing to be ashamed of you know…Brad Pitt also started out as a model and look where he is now…." She babbles.

Oliver tries to say something but every time he starts to say something Felicity cuts him off with a new sentence.

"Look, I don't know what your rate is as a model….you know, supply and demand and models are quite abundant and so on, but I really need your help very urgently and I'm willing to pay you a lot of money for just two hours of work."

"Look ma'am….." Oliver tries to talk again.

"Before you say no, please let me explain first…I have to do a presentation for a wine farm and if I don't get this contract, my company might go under. All you have to do is pretend to be my madly in love fiancé for two hours." The blush creeps up Felicity's cheeks while explaining this rather odd favour.

"And when do these two hours begin?" Oliver finally gets to finish a sentence.

"Well, uhm, in exactly eleven minutes?" Felicity giggles nervously.

"Sorry ma'am…."

"Oh come on! It's just acting." Felicity cuts him off again. "Surely that's like the next step for you as a model?"

"Ma'am," Oliver says sternly. "Thank you for the chat, but you'll have to excuse me please." He holds up his hand to make sure she doesn't interrupt him again and makes his way to the door.

Just as he is about to leave Felicity pleads "Please, please, please? I can't allow ' _the jackal_ ' to destroy my family."

Oliver suddenly stops at these words and turns to Felicity, hand still on the door knob.

"So," Oliver begins, "you say you're doing this to save your job?"

"It's not just my job. It's all our jobs. I'm trying to save us from those brainless Queen Consolidated people."

"And you work for MOJO?"

Felicity nods her head and looks at him. "Yes, but I never said that."

"Uhm, yes I know you didn't, I uhm read it on your door." Oliver tries to save himself walking back towards her.

"Hey! Not too bad for a model." She slaps him playfully on his shoulder and smiles trying to lighten the mood. She sighs and puts her hands together in prayer position. "Pretty please?" She turns her head to the side and pouts her lips awaiting his reaction.

Oliver looks at her for a moment and a small smile makes its way to his lips. He stretches out his hand towards Felicity to shake her hand.

"Oliver," he says, "pleased to meet you, love of my life." and flashes her his most charming smile.

Felicity places her hand in his and shakes it.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she says almost jumping up and down from the excitement at the victory. "Okay, please just wait here. I need to fetch something from my boss's office. Oh, and that tie…" now pointing to the tie he has on, "please get another one, that one's not going to work for me." She winks at him and leaves the room.

Oliver still stunned about what just happened looks down at his tie and smiles.

The next moment Felicity pops her head through the door again, "Oh by the way, I'm Felicity." and disappears leaving Oliver standing in the conference room with his grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Felicity makes her way to Diggle's office to collect all the information and documentation for the breakfast presentation.

"And?" Iris catches up with her.

"Well, I must say Tommy knows his stuff. Gorgeous guy, so he'll be some arm candy at least. His name is Oliver and he's exactly what I need."

"Lis, you realise that if Dig finds out, he'll fire the both of us. What happens if they ask how you guys met and all of that nitty gritty relationship stuff?"

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out. As long as Mr Eye-Candy keeps his mouth shut and smiles, we'll be fine."

"Oh man, you know what they say about models right?" Iris stops and places her hands on her hips meaning serious business.

"No, what?" Felicity asks worriedly.

"Their IQ starts with a comma."

Felicity laughs and shakes her head.

"Come on Iris, enough with the jokes. We need to go."

* * *

Oliver watches Felicity walk away through the conference room windows and suddenly spots Barry outside looking like a lost puppy.

"Hey! Pssst!" he waves at him when Barry finally sees him in the room and makes his way through the door where Oliver is waiting for Felicity.

"Man, I'm so hungry." Barry whines. "I missed breakfast this morning."

"MOJO is as good as ours." ignoring Barry yet again.

"Of course they are." Barry answers, looking around the room uncomfortably. "What are you doing in here?"

"I, my friend, have just been given the perfect opportunity that will guarantee the end of MOJO." Oliver explains taking off his tie and hangs it over Barry's shoulders. "Give me your tie."

Barry looks at Oliver awkwardly thinking his friend has lost his mind.

"Why?" he asks carefully.

"Well, it's a long story, but in short I need to pretend to be this girl's fiancé so she can do this presentation thing for a wine farm or something."

"Being yourself?"

"No, for some reason she thinks I'm a model." Oliver shrugs his shoulders.

"You? A model? Now I've heard everything." Barry laughs while fixing his ' _new_ ' tie.

"And you need to pretend that you're in love with her? You can't even spell ' _love_ ' Oliver." Barry makes himself comfortable on one of the couches in the room.

"Yes, well…."

The men are interrupted by the entrance of Felicity and Iris and Barry nearly jumps into Oliver's arms at the ' _unplanned entrance_ ' by the girls. He stands so close to Oliver that Oliver pushes him to the side with his elbow giving him the ' _you're in my personal space bubble_ ' look.

"Hi!" says Felicity, waving towards Iris to come closer. "Iris, this is IQ." Gesturing from Iris to Oliver. "IQ, this is…." Felicity soon realises something is wrong when Iris starts laughing and Oliver's frown becomes a very deep ' _V_ ' shape on his forehead.

"IQ?" Oliver asks.

Holding her fist in the air and counting back from three, trying to hide the embarrassment, Felicity tries to rectify the situation.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! Oliver, sorry, Iris, this is Oliver the model." Shaking her head again.

"Just for the record, I only respond to Oliver - just Oliver."

Pursing her lips together, still trying to calm herself from the embarrassment, Felicity nods her head in agreement.

"Iris is one of my colleagues."

Iris, feeling very uncomfortable tries to shake Oliver's hand but it ends up in a ' _hello wave_ ' that leave both Iris and Oliver in a ' _let's rather leave it_ ' situation.

"And you are?" Felicity looks at Barry, confused as to the presence of the unknown person in the room.

"This is Barry." Oliver answers before Barry can say a word. "Barry is my, uhm, stylist."

"Your stylist?" Felicity asks.

"Yes, what is a model without a stylist right?" Oliver answers.

"Well, I'm actually more of a babysitter," Barry begins, "Poor Oliver has a very low self-esteem." and slaps Oliver on the shoulder receiving a chilly glare from Oliver.

"Did I also mention, Barry is gay?" slapping Barry on the butt.

"Alright then." Both girls chime at the same time.

"Come on, we need to go." Felicity says as she and Iris make their way out of the conference room followed by two frowning guys.

* * *

The four of them make their way across the street to the center where the breakfast meeting is. It's an office park but it has the sweetest little restaurants in between all the corporate office logos.

The girls walk in front with Oliver and Barry following behind them, Oliver still trying to figure out the very slippery silky material of Barry's tie. "This is why I like my dad's type of ties…..one knot and it's done."

Barry looks at Oliver, who by the way has a huge grin on his face even though he's struggling with his tie, but instead of helping his friend out of his dilemma, he places his hands behind his back trying to look at ease, instead of portraying the pure irritation at Oliver building inside of him.

"Your gay stylist? Really? You have an MBA and that's all you could come up with?"

Before Oliver could answer, Iris suddenly makes a very squeaky sound and turns to Felicity white as a ghost.

"Lis! You need a ring!"

Both girls look at the guys instantaneously for a solution, but Oliver just shrugs his shoulders and Barry very awkwardly looks away as if he didn't hear the sudden outburst. Felicity is just about to have another panic attack when Iris realises she has a ring on her finger and gives it to Felicity to wear as a substitute engagement ring.

"Congratulations!" Iris hugs Felicity so hard that she stumbles to the back. "You guys are so engaged!"

Barry and Oliver look at each other not really knowing what to say and follow the girls inside the small little restaurant, Cocobana, situated right next to a display of water fountains in the middle of the business center.

The group walk through the doors and Felicity grabs Oliver's arm tugging him towards her. "Now remember, all you need to do is smile and nod, okay?" Felicity says smiling while talking with gritted teeth.

"Lis, I'm sure he understands your instructions by now. Stop giving orders before this unnatural relationship becomes very naturally unconvincing to the people around you." Iris sings from behind Felicity.

Felicity turns to Iris rolling her eyes, "I'm just making sure that he understands what is on the line Iris. Just because he looks the part doesn't mean he can actually act it out."

Felicity comes to an abrupt stop when she notices Cooper sitting at their table, speaking to a very sexy blonde woman. She turns around in shock, trying to breathe through what she just witnessed.

"Oh no! It's Cooper and his super-hot, new girlfriend." She whispers to Iris.

"Okay Lis," Iris looks around smiling, making sure no-one suspects the panicked state of her friend. "Just relax, breathe it out, in-out, in-out," she nods as Felicity's breathing mimics her words. "Gary and I will sit close, alright?"

"Actually…." Barry waves from his position next to Iris, "it is Barry, not uhm, Gary." awkwardly touches his hair and puts his hands back in his pants pockets to seem in charge of himself.

Iris nods and looks at Felicity, trying to calm her friend. Felicity takes a deep breath and just as they are ready to approach their table, Cooper turns around and spots Felicity. Felicity grabs Oliver around the neck out of impulse and kisses him straight on the lips. Oliver, completely taken aback by this sudden turn of events tries to maintain his balance, while Barry and Iris stares on in shock. Felicity finishes the kiss turns to Cooper and smirks, very impressed with herself and her very gorgeous pretend fiancé.

"Uhm, and what was that?" Oliver tries to get out, still out of breath.

"Remember, you're in love with me." Felicity sings walking towards the table.

"I'll definitely try, it's not an easy request." Oliver spits out following her and then hits her solid on her butt, causing Felicity to tumble forward on her tippy toes, trying not to lose her balance on her high heels. Felicity turns around glares at him and Oliver walks on as if nothing out of the ordinary just happened.

"Ah, and here's the star of MOJO," Diggle introducing the couple to the rest of the party sitting at the table, "Miss Felicity Smoak. Felicity, this is our Synergy opponents," Diggle indicates with an open hand towards Cooper on the other side of the table. "You know Cooper, of course?"

Felicity looks at Cooper, trying to keep her pose and seem confident in the situation at hand. She nods and smiles.

"And last, but most importantly, Mr Walter Steele, from Nocking Point Wine Estate." Diggle finishes his introduction and everyone around the table nods in agreement and takes their seats.

Oliver tries to pull out Felicity's chair, but she won't have it. " _This man already showed that he takes things a bit too far_ " she thinks and tries to pull the chair out on her own. Soon there is a tug of war with the chair resulting in the two of them glaring at each other and quickly catching the attention of everyone else around the table. Noticing this unwanted attention, Felicity relents and lets Oliver pull out her chair and sits, nodding at the people around the table and then smiling thankfully at Oliver as he takes a seat next to her.

"Nocking Point Wines," still standing Mr Steele addresses the table, "stands for passion, vision, hard work…"

"And that's exactly why you make exceptional wines." Cooper cuts Mr Steele off mid- sentence. "Now, Synergy and I…."

Mr Steele not looking impressed interrupts Cooper this time before he can finish his sentence. "Thank you Mr Seldon, but I'd appreciate it if you'd let me finish."

Felicity cannot hide her smile as she looks over to Cooper thinking " _this might be easier than I thought – this contract is soooo ours._ "

"I place enormous value on traditional family values," Mr Steele continues, "so that is why I would like each of your partners to say a little something about themselves." looking over to Felicity and Oliver.

Felicity turns to Oliver and places both of her hands on Oliver's squeezing them on top of the table. Oliver entwines their fingers and brings her hand up to his lips as he places very loud kisses on her hand. She tries to break her hand out of his grip, but he holds on so tight she knows she might break her hand and cause quite a scene with the struggle, so she leaves it.

"We'll start with the ladies." Mr Steele indicating to Cooper's blonde girlfriend next to him. "Miss Stanford?"

The blonde girl smiles and nervously giggles at the sound of her name. "Hi everyone. My name is Amber. I go spinning in my free time, which is always, because my free time is actually like, all the time." She giggles while spinning her fingers in a circle.

"You mean the time before and after your work, as a fitness instructor." Cooper interjects and makes sure Mr Steele heard him.

Amber nods and smiles at Cooper ready to continue her introduction. "Sometimes, I put on my naughty shoes, eat an ice-cream and then I go do shopping for two hours." She giggles again.

"Yes, but only on Saturdays, right sweet pea?" Cooper interrupts again.

Amber looks like a child that was just caught with her hand in the cookie jar and giggles the question away.

Felicity tries to keep her laugh hidden, because she cannot believe that her ex is actually in a relationship with this brainless bombshell.

* * *

Sitting in a corner with a good view of the ' _meeting table_ ' Barry tries to start a conversation with Iris. "Barry is actually a family name. My grandfather's name was also Barry."

"Look," Iris says, "anyone can make a mistake, so sorry for using the wrong name. I'm just a bit nervous about this meeting with Felicity you know. There's a lot riding on this presentation and I just hope she can pull this thing off and not make any emotional decisions."

Barry gives a nervous laugh and tries to get the attention of a waiter. He needed caffeine very quickly if he was going to survive the next hour.

"So," Iris says while Barry drinks his coffee, "how long have you been gay?"

Almost choking on his coffee, Barry focuses his attention on the sugar holder in the middle of their table not knowing what to answer. "Uhm, since I was a little baby."

"No, really?" Iris asks surprised putting her hand on Barry's arm.

Barry realises he needs to think on his feet now. He's a lawyer after all. He can pull this off, he just needs to focus. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Well, actually only from a couple of minutes ago."

He laughs at himself and then starts to think about ways he is going to kill Oliver for putting him in a situation like this with a beautiful girl that is actually talking to him.

"Oh come on." Iris laughs.

"Okay, well uhm, only a couple of months. That's why I'm not really…..you know very camp yet."

Iris laughs and pinches Barry's cheek.

"Ah, you cutie pie! I think you're doing great. I think you're very camp." Iris answers and winks at him. She returns her focus to the table where the meeting is being held.

Barry closes his eyes, shakes his head and hopes the time goes by faster.

* * *

All attention is back on Mr Steele again as he gestures to Oliver to introduce himself.

"Good morning, I am Oliver Lance. I just want to say that it's an honour to be here with you all this morning. I have seen what Felicity can do and that is why it's such a tremendous privilege to be engaged to the most hardworking, the sexiest," Oliver turns to Felicity and places both his hands on her face and looks deep in her eyes, "woman in the world." and kisses her.

Felicity in utter shock cannot believe what's happening and starts to worm herself out of this very inappropriate kiss.

"Uh uhm," Mr Steele clears his throat, "I didn't mean that kind of passion Mr Lance."

Oliver finally lets Felicity go, wanting to die of the embarrassment. She looks at Diggle for some help to save the situation, as he asks, "Oliver, what do you do for a living?"

Wishing now she never even looked in Diggle's direction, Felicity and Oliver both stutter trying to come up with a perfect occupation fitted for this very business-like exterior.

"I am a….a doctor." Oliver answers.

Amber clearly in awe by this revelation sighs and leans onto the back of her hands on the table looking all flirty.

"Honey, don't be so modest." Felicity carries on the conversation. "Oliver's one of the best proctologists in the country."

"A procto…. what?" Amber asks with a newly formed crease on her forehead.

"It's a rectum specialist." Felicity answers.

Everyone nods around the table thankful they left it to the blonde to ask the dumb question. Oliver of course gives Felicity his 'jackal' look – ready to take this game to the next level.

"What?" Amber smiles and moves a bit closer to Cooper, clearly not understanding Felicity's explanation. Cooper whispers in her ear and then when the light goes on, "Oh! Like a gynaecologist, but just different." she says excitedly, finally understanding.

"Exactly!" Felicity answers trying not to laugh, and ignoring the obvious embarrassment plastered all over Oliver's face. "Oliver and rectums are very close." winking at Amber.

"Thank you so much for explaining in such detail sweetheart." Oliver says trying to stop the woman from talking.

"He literally saves hundreds of lives through their rectums." Felicity continues ignoring Oliver's pleading eyes.

"Yes!" Amber says while slapping her hand against the table, "just like a gynaecologist!"

Felicity looks at Amber and shakes her head, focusing her attention now on Mr Steele. She will have to wrap up this breakfast before it becomes worse. She needs this contract and she will not let this retarted model, no matter how gorgeous, ruin her chances.

"Mr Steele," Felicity begins. "Now that you have your export license, I'm very sure that your wines…."

"Honey, you know what I don't understand?" Oliver interrupts. "You don't even like wine."

"Excuse me?" Felicity asks trying to keep her cool, forming fists under the table.

"Yes, you're more of a beer kind of girl, isn't it?" Oliver smiles in between chewing the nuts on the table.

Everyone waits for Felicity to respond. Diggle looks very worried from where he is sitting. Felicity starts to laugh, racking her brain as to a possible solution for this huge problem.

"Darling, yes you're right but only if you're talking about ginger beer." Felicity answers and kicks Oliver under the table right on the shin.

Felicity tries to get the attention off her again. She is going to kill Oliver after this breakfast. He better hope she gets this contract, otherwise she is going to make his life a living hell. She knows people in high places now and she'll make sure he'll never get work as a model again.

"So, how long have the two of you been playing boyfriend and girlfriend?" She directs at Cooper and Amber.

"Oh, about four months." Amber answers looking at Cooper.

"Years! My little scatter brain." Cooper smiles at Amber pinching her cheek while the two of them giggle. "I'm so sorry, sometimes she's a little too blonde."

"Oh well." Amber giggles touching her hair, making sure everyone knows she's blond.

"If I can give you any kind of advice, get engaged." Felicity says and squeezes Oliver's mouth until it pouts. "It's much more stable, or what am I talking about Mr Steele?"

Felicity lays her head on Oliver's shoulder and in return he starts sucking her forehead.

"I couldn't agree more with you Miss Smoak." Walter answers as Oliver moves the sucking motion from Felicity's forehead to her ear and then her cheek.

Felicity tries to compose herself and gently moves away from Oliver to sit up straight again and smirks over at Cooper.

"Synergy and I did research on the international wine market…" Cooper begins to talk to Mr Steele.

"Excuse me, Cooper, I was thinking about a patient's uh, uhm, earlier…." Oliver interrupts shaking his head and then getting back to what he intended to say- "Did you say you work for Synergy?"

"Yes, that is indeed why I am here." Cooper answers sarcastically and returns his gaze to Mr Steele to continue his sentence before he was so rudely interrupted by Oliver, "and that's why we…"

"Wow! Synergy!" Oliver exclaims, again interrupting Cooper. "You recently did that excellent campaign for the new Telecoms Company."

Felicity tries to clear her throat next to Oliver but he ignores her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we did." Cooper answers with a bit of pride, smiling from ear to ear.

"Walter, if these guys can do half as much for your wine farm, you won't only go international my friend. The next stop is the moon. The moon!" Oliver says excitedly.

It feels like everything is going black. All of a sudden all the clear words sound like mumbling and she feels like she's falling into a dark hole. Felicity cannot believe what is busy happening. This man! What is wrong with this man?

Cooper closes his presentation file, smiles and says "Thank you Oliver."

Oliver smiles back sharing the sentiment and keeps on whispering "Synergy" to himself until Felicity grabs his phone off the table.

"Honey! Look, it's the hospital," holding up the phone so only the two of them can see the screen. "They need you immediately. There's an emergency rectum!"

Oliver takes the phone out of her hand smiling and places it back on the table.

"Don't worry sweetheart, Dr. Ass…..insky is on call." Oliver answers looking quite amused. "Walter, I'm serious." Turning his attention to Mr Steele again.

"That is why I'm inviting you to Nocking Point Wine Estate for the weekend." Mr Steele answers. "And I insist that you bring your significant others along."

"Yes!" Amber screams showing a ' _thumbs up_ ' with both hands.

"I'm sorry Mr Steele, but Oliver is unfortunately so busy he won't be able to make this weekend." Felicity tries to worm him out of the weekend. She cannot bear the thought of spending any more time with this man.

"That's okay sweetheart. As you know, rectums have a very long…uhm….incubation period. So, Walter, it will be a privilege."

He smirks at Felicity clearly giving him a death stare, but he couldn't care less. He is going to prolong this torture. He likes playing with his prey, it's actually quite fun.

"Then it's settled. We'll spend some time on the farm in Napa Valley and on Sunday morning each of you will have a chance to do your pitches in front of a select audience." Mr Steele concludes the meeting and thanks everyone for coming.

The party disperses and Oliver walks to the exit, feeling very good about his performance at the meeting. Felicity runs behind him and slaps him on the head with her presentation file.

"What part of ' _nod and smile_ ' did you NOT understand?" Felicity spits out emphasising the ' _not_ '.

"Oh come on sweetheart, I think my performance was ' _Oscar_ ' material."

"You have the talent of an ingrown toenail."

"And…." Iris drags out, "how did it go?"

"Not too bad. Except that an hour long engagement just turned into an entire weekend." Felicity answers very upset about the current situation.

"What?" both Barry and Iris ask at the same time.

"We have to go to Nocking Point Wine Estate for the weekend…WITH our partners." Felicity answers irritated emphasising the ' _with_ '.

"I think it's a brilliant idea." Oliver also adding his opinion from the side.

"No! No, it's not a brilliant idea!" Felicity turns to Oliver pushing her finger in his face so he can understand the urgency of this matter. "You are going to phone Walter and tell him you're sick or something. Use terminally ill as an excuse if you have to, I don't care, but you mister," poking him in the chest, "are not coming with this weekend! Do we understand each other?"

"Felicity, book Oliver's plane ticket on our account." Diggle orders joining the conversation.

"But Dig, I'm really sorry but…." Felicity begins.

"No buts Felicity." Diggle interrupts turning to Oliver. "I'm sure other doctors can stand in for you right? We really need you this weekend, Oliver."

"Well in that case I will make the necessary arrangements at the hospital. Like you said, you need me." Oliver puts his arm around Felicity's shoulders, nods in agreement with what Diggle is explaining and kisses Felicity on the temple as he pulls her closer for another hug.

"Thank you Oliver." Diggle says relieved. "Felicity, I want the photos of tomorrow's shoot on my desk ASAP." He smiles and leaves the group in shock.

As soon as Diggle is out of sight Felicity elbows Oliver so she can get out of his grip, resulting in a chuckle from the blonde haired man.

"Fine," Felicity spits. "But this time you're on a tight leash and you'll do exactly as I tell you."

She swings her hair over her shoulders and starts to exit the restaurant.

"Okay then!" Oliver yells, "Just make sure there are two leashes sweetheart!"

Felicity turns on her heels and looks at Oliver confused at his request.

"I don't go anywhere without my stylist." Oliver grabs Barry around the waist and tugs him closer to him.

"Great! My fiancé and his gay friend. I'm sure Walter is going to love this!" Felicity looks at Iris rolling her eyes in frustration and the two girls march out of the restaurant.

Oliver, feeling very victorious, moves toward the exit and kisses Barry on the cheek, who totally freaks out at this gesture.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As soon as she was sure Oliver and Barry couldn't see them anymore, Felicity threw a temper tantrum that could make any two year old toddler look on in shame. The only thing missing was her on the ground kicking and screaming.

"Felicity, it's not that bad really." Iris said from behind her, trying not to get hit by Felicity's arm action.

"Not that bad? Not that bad? Do you realise that that stupid idiot almost blew this whole plan of ours. Do you realise how close he came to me losing my job….us losing our jobs Iris! Or did you forget what is at stake here?"

"Okay, first of all, you really need to calm down, people are staring and they might alert the police because you look like you're having some kind of seizure. Secondly, we can come up with a contingency plan to make this whole situation work, but for now we first have to concentrate on the photo shoot of tomorrow. There are still a hundred things that need to be finalised and three days before we get on the plane for Napa Valley. Please, just take a breath and start thinking rationally like the brilliant blonde genius you are."

Felicity takes a deep breath and smiles at Iris. She knows Iris is right; her emotions totally got the better of her. There's just so much at stake and her family is counting on her to make this work. They will have to come up with a plan, otherwise she can start looking for another job…if they will be willing to hire her after all the lies she's told to get this contract.

"You're right. I need to focus on things I can control now and we can sort out all the other variables later. I have a meeting with Forte Pharmacy in an hour to finalise their criteria for tomorrow's shoot, so I'll see you back at the office once I'm done."

"I love you Lis, and we're going to make this thing work alright?"

Felicity nods and they link their pinkies.

"Through thick and thin." They both say at the same time smiling and then go their separate ways.

Felicity makes her way towards the parking garage and on her way she spots Cooper saying goodbye to Amber in her Volkswagen Bug.

"Typical car for a typical bottle blond." She thinks and then she realises she's been staring at the pair. The last thing she needs now is a conversation with her ex-fiancé. She looks around for an object she can hide behind and finds nothing. She's out in the open and he can look in her direction at any moment.

A man on his cellphone walks her way and she decides his body is a perfect ' _hiding cover_ '. She tries to hide behind him as he walks up and down and then Cooper spots her…..

"Felicity?" Cooper says approaching her as she kneels down pretending to pick something up off the ground.

When she's back on her feet she smiles at him awkwardly, fidgeting with her file in her arms, but doesn't say a word.

"I still wanted to tell you earlier, you look terrific." Cooper starts the conversation.

She pulls her face in disbelief. "Wow, that sounds like ' _I'm so sorry I left you at the altar_ ' guilt to me."

"No, I'm serious Felicity." Cooper answers softly. "You really look amazing Lis."

"Thank you." She smiles and nods uncomfortably, whishing she was not part of this conversation.

"Lis, I miss you."

"Oh really?" Felicity gives a nervous laugh. "Say that to that new sexy blonde bombshell of yours."

Cooper smiles uncomfortably. "This Oliver guy? Is he really the one for you?"

"Yes he is…kind of….who knows?"

Felicity sighs at her last words and the next moment a big hand slaps her butt. She hops at the impact, but remains calm and keeps her pose when she realises it's her very irritating, fake fiancé.

"Mmmmm! Now that's how a nice tight butt should feel like." Oliver says joining the conversation, not removing his hand from Felicity's butt, squeezing it making Felicity flinch. "I bet, you can break an egg on that."

"Oliver….honey." Felicity laughs uneasily and places her hand on his face, again squeezing his cheeks until his lips pout. "Cooper and I were just having a nice little chat."

"Excuse me, Cooper, I'll just steal her away for a moment." Oliver turns Felicity towards him and starts kissing her neck, leaving Cooper to stand and watch at this very inappropriate display of affection.

"Don't worry about it Oliver. She's all yours anyway."

"Felicity, may the best idea win on Sunday." Cooper takes her hand and kisses it.

Oliver shakes his head and starts pulling Felicity's hand out of Cooper's hold.

"Cooper, Cooper, Cooper…..now don't make me pee around Felicity….you know, for territory and all that." He pulls Felicity towards his chest and engulfs her with his arms.

Felicity just goes along with the situation, but she's extremely uncomfortable with what is happening in front of her.

Cooper puts on his sunglasses and laughs at Oliver as he raises his hands in surrender. He then turns around and walks away.

As soon as Cooper is out of site, Felicity breaks out of Oliver's grasp, now very angry at his shenanigans and ready to kill him if need be.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She bites out accentuating every word. "You're like a freaking octopus!" shuddering as she tries to get the feeling of him holding her out of her brain.

"What? I'm your fiancé?"

"I can't believe you! You're making my situation worse!"

Oliver shrugs his shoulders and smiles at her.

"So? What's going on between the two of you?" He asks nonchalantly.

"That is none of your damn business Oliver."

Felicity turns around to walk away and Oliver once again reaches to squeeze her butt. She catches him just in time.

"Touch my butt again and I'll kick you so hard that next to you, the Hunchback of Notre Dame will look like your attractive cousin!" Felicity says warningly between gritted teeth.

Oliver relents standing back, when he realises he might have pushed her too far and lets her leave; admiring the stunning butt he touched just moments ago.

* * *

"People, are you ready for this thing?" Iris yells from the top of the stairs. "Props, are you happy?"

"Almost ready." The young man answers.

"Guys, you better get a move on and hurry up."

Iris moves toward the dressing room as she goes through her checklist for the photo shoot, when one of the assistants rushes toward her in a panic.

"Iris, the model doesn't like her foundation and she's threatening to leave and not do the photo shoot."

"Well Anna, you tell her that she has a contract with us and her contract says she's happy with her foundation. Don't take her nonsense okay. She needs to be ready in fifteen minutes."

Anna nods her head and heads back into the dressing room.

Iris heads down the stairs to meet with the photographer, Ronnie Raymond, still going through her list.

"Hi Ronnie! How are things coming around over here?"

"My darling, we're ready for action, as in sa-tis-faction!" Ronnie answers and clicks his fingers from side to side."

Turning his attention away from Iris, he gives a few orders to the people in charge of the props. Satisfied that Ronnie has everything under control Iris moves to Felicity, holding her phone to her ear and ticking blocks on her own checklist.

"Lis, has the Forte Pharmacy people arrived yet?"

Felicity holds up her finger indicating to Iris to give her a minute while she finishes her call. She's flushed and Iris can feel the stress radiating off of her friend.

"That was them. They're on their way." Felicity says trying to take deep breaths in-between her sentences. "Iris, everything better go smooth today. This shoot is too important for MOJO."

As Iris nods at Felicity, Caitlin comes running down the stairs towards them, looking very worried.

"Uhm, we uhm have an uhm problem…"Caitlin stutters.

The girls don't pay attention to her and continue their conversation as Iris hands Felicity a box of purple pills, to be used for the photo shoot.

"Who would have thought that the ' _blue pill_ ' would be dethroned by a purple pill?" Felicity and Iris chuckle at the thought.

Iris runs her eyes over the room and realises the male model is not in position. She then sees Caitlin next to her still trying to get their attention.

"Where's our male model Caitlin?" Iris asks.

"That's uhm our little problem…" Caitlin says trying not to cause too much of a panic, using her fingers to indicate the size of the problem and then suddenly flushes from embarrassment.

The girls immediately make their way upstairs in a calm fashion, trying not to draw too much attention. Felicity opens the curtains of the male model's dressing room and all three of them look on shocked at scene playing off in front of them.

"Caitlin, please remind me to buy you a dictionary for your birthday. That…" pointing to the model, "is not a ' _little_ ' problem. That! Is a huge problem!"

"Oh my word!" Iris says nervously. "How many of the pills did he take?"

"Well from what I can see, I'd say a whole lot!" Felicity answers, not one of the girls taking their eyes off the huge problem.

"That thing needs its own heart and lungs." Caitlin says randomly.

"Why would he drink the pills? Those were my extra props!" Iris says now looking at Caitlin.

"He said he wanted to get into character for the photo shoot…." Caitlin answers, when the next moment the model falls off of his chair and onto the floor, resulting in clothing racks falling on top of him.

"Good heavens!" Iris exclaims at the fright. "Did he just faint?"

"Probably because all the blood is now flowing from his head….to other parts of his body." Felicity finishes, closes her eyes at the realisation of what she just said and shakes her head.

"Caitlin, you have to help him." Iris says.

"How?" Caitlin answers nervously.

"Man! I don't know! Improvise!" Iris says and smiles. "And if you need help, call me."

"Iris!" Felicity screeches in shock.

"Get some cold water and throw it on him." Iris says back in the moment and pushes Caitlin into the dressing room.

They close the curtains and make their way to the railing of the stairs, staring in front of them, both still in shock.

"Well, at least we know the pills work…" Iris says mortified about what she just witnessed.

"Well, look at it this way – we have no male model for the launch!" Felicity answers very angry and in panic.

They move down the stairs towards the whole team waiting to start the photo shoot.

"Okay people, we have a tiny technical problem, but we're working on it." Felicity addresses the team.

"We better work quickly." Iris whispers to Felicity. "The Forte Pharmacy people are almost here."

"Wait!" Felicity exclaims. "I have an idea. Give me your phone." She holds out her hand to Iris waiting for the phone.

* * *

Oliver pulls back his driver and takes a swing at the little white ball lying on the grass.

"Nice shot!" Barry says standing next to the golf cart, making his way over to the tee-off. "So, you're planning on sinking MOJO from the inside this weekend?"

"I can sink them whenever I want." Oliver answers. "All I need to do is tell Walter that she hired me to be her fiancé."

"So why wait until the weekend then? Do it now." Barry lines up his driver ready to hit the ball and misses.

"Now where's the fun in that? I kind of like to play with my prey."

"If she finds out who you are…" Barry takes another swing and misses again hitting sand all over the place.

"Oh relax! She won't." Oliver answers and assesses Barry's game. "Stand closer to the ball."

Barry does exactly what Oliver says and hits the ball into a flock of birds. Oliver cringes worried that his head was almost hit off by Barry and hands him another ball to try again. Barry is just about to hit the ball again when Oliver's phone rings.

"Ah! Speak of the devil." Oliver says looking at Felicity's name appearing on this phone's screen.

"And then you step on her bra strap." Barry answers concentrating on the small white ball on the grass.

"Felicity, my love." Oliver answers the phone and turns away from Barry.

"Oliver, we have a huge crisis. Get yourself over to MOJO's studios, immediately."

"Felicity? Hello?" Oliver looks at his phone and realises it's disconnected.

Barry hits the ball and then his driver and the ball go flying into the bushes next to him.

"I think she's caught us out." Oliver says turning back to Barry worried. "Where's your club?"

"Yes." Barry says not making eye contact with Oliver. He swings himself from his heels to his toes with this hands in his pockets, feeling embarrassed.

Not having time for this, Oliver gestures for him to get into the golf cart and speeds away to get to the studio as Felicity instructed.

* * *

After about an hour Oliver and Barry enter the MOJO studio with their golf attire. As soon as they step through the doors Felicity spots them.

"Oliver, you're the only person who can help MOJO now." Felicity practically runs towards him, relieved he's there.

"I doubt that." Oliver answers irritated.

"Of course you can, it's your job." She laughs nervously. "You must just be willing to take over." She goes on, sparking interest and confusion in both men.

"Take over?"

"Yes. Please agree to be our model for today's shoot." She pleads.

"What?" Oliver takes in his surroundings. "Is that your huge crisis?"

"Yes. What else would it be? It's the perfect solution. You're a model and you've got time on your hands."

"Not as much time as you might think." Oliver, clearly upset starts to talk himself out of the photo shoot.

"Well, uhm, not so fast big boy…" Barry interrupts and pats Oliver on the shoulder. "We actually have about…" Barry takes out his phone and tries to calculate something in his head. "Two hours available."

Oliver glares at Barry ready to kill him.

"Look," Felicity starts seeing Oliver's irritation. "I'm actually doing you a huge favour. This campaign will be launched in every Forte Pharmacy all over Starling City."

"A favour? You're the one with the crisis!"

"Okay girls." Barry interrupts again. "First…what's the money like?"

"Great actually! They've got a very generous budget." Iris answers.

"There you have it, Oliver." Barry says nodding and patting Oliver on his chest. "We need the money, my friend."

Oliver glares at Barry, ready to kill his friend, but he can't do anything to jeopardise his cover.

"Go models!" Barry cheers lifting his hand in the air as if to wave a flag and smiles at Felicity.

"Alright people, we're back on track and ready for action!" Felicity shouts out and then sighs a breath of relief.

"Great!" Iris says in return. "Please follow me to the dressing room so you can change for the shoot." She gestures for them to follow her up the stairs.

When Iris is almost all the way up the stairs, Oliver turns to Barry very irritated and slaps him against the head.

"Have you gone mad?" Oliver says between gritted teeth moving towards the stairs.

"Call it the revenge of the gay stylist." Barry answers and chuckles proudly at the obvious discomfort his friend is experiencing.

They enter the dressing room and over the chair hangs a bright green speedo. Oliver turns as white as a ghost.

"You're going to pay for this pal." Oliver tries to get out, but his throat has gone dry with shock.

Oliver puts on his green outfit and is relieved to find a white bathrobe hanging in the dressing room too. He's never been this nervous about anything in his life before, but he needs to get a grip. He's a professional and he can do this, he tries to calm himself as they make their way down the stairs to where the team is waiting for Oliver to join the shoot.

Spotting Oliver coming down the stairs Felicity announces him as their new model for the project and to Barry's dismay announces him as Oliver's stylist.

"I was really hoping that they would forget that part." Barry says disgusted.

"Places everyone!" Felicity orders.

Feeling very self-conscious Oliver slowly moves towards the set and then Barry rips off his bathrobe smiling smugly, causing everyone in the team to look directly at Oliver and his very tight green speedo.

Oliver tries to compose himself and makes his way over to the bed prop on the middle of the set. Barry slaps his butt, receiving an icy death stare from Oliver and then catching the attention from the photographer, Ronnie.

"Oh wow!" Ronnie exclaims, "Your body looks like a map to heaven." and slaps him on the chest, giggling.

"I…uhm, can't help you there..." Oliver stutters, "But that guy," pointing to Barry smiling nervously- "you guys are on the same team." Oliver smirks, suddenly feeling very impressed with his revenge.

"Oh fabulous darling!" Ronnie says making his way over to Barry, taking a seat next to him. "Bar, I think you should do your final check-ups please so we can get this show on the road huh?"

As Barry moves towards Oliver, Ronnie takes his camera as starts taking pictures of Barry's behind.

Barry reaches Oliver and just as he is about to reach out his hands to touch Oliver to do his ' _checks_ ' Oliver gives him a warning look.

"Don't even think about it." Oliver says under his breath that only Barry can hear him.

Heeding his warning, Barry turns around showing a thumbs-up and winks at the photographer, looking the part of the happy gay stylist. Ronnie then comes in for a hug and Barry tries to dodge him, making his way to the back of the set very quickly. He tries to catch his breath and slowly talks himself out of hyperventilating.

Ronnie gives Oliver and the female model some direction where he wants them on the bed. Oliver should sit on the edge of the bed in front and the female at the back of the bed with her hands in her hair.

"You need to portray a crappy sex life. This is after all an advertisement for a pill that will change all of that right? So get into character please darlings."

Ronnie starts taking photos giving orders and direction as they go along and then suddenly comes to an abrupt halt. He makes his way over to Barry, now completely calmed down at the back of the set.

"Sweetie pie." Ronnie starts, "I think there's much too little emphasis on that boy's manhood." and winks at Barry. "You know, the thing about this pill is that it can boost anyone's sex life, even if he looks like a Greek god."

Barry chuckles nervously and looks to Iris for possible ideas. He's a lawyer for goodness sake, what does he know about Greek mythology.

"Maybe baby oil will do the trick?" Iris suggests.

"Yes!" Felicity yells out smirking at Oliver. "I think that's a brilliant idea! Oh and Iris, please also get him one of those Gerbera Daisies – one with a really long, sagging stem."

Iris quickly arranges with make-up for the baby oil and props for the flower, so they can continue the shoot.

Barry once again tries to compose himself between dodging Ronnie's ' _not so subtle_ ' advances and Oliver's death glares from the bed, when the lady from make-up hands him the bottle of baby oil.

"You need to rub it on him?" Felicity orders Barry seeing the confused look he gives the bottle in his hands.

"Who me?" Barry asks.

"No Barry, the five gorillas behind you." Felicity answers sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Go! You need to rub his chest with the oil." gesturing with her head towards Oliver.

Barry reluctantly approaches Oliver, still sitting on the bed, with the bottle of baby oil. Oliver immediately realises what's happening and gives Barry another ' _don't you dare touch me_ ' look.

"Look," Barry starts, understanding he has no other choice. "You have two choices - either you let me do this and we maintain our cover, or you can tell Felicity who you really are and we can get out of here."

Comprehending Barry is right; Oliver relents and closes his eyes, going to his happy place, as Barry rubs the oil on his chest.

"Fine, that's enough." Oliver finally says and slaps away Barry's hand from his body.

Barry recognises Oliver's motion and starts to back away with the bottle and starts squirting the oil over Oliver. Oliver gets up and grabs the bottle out of Barry's hands nearly breaking it, when Felicity moves towards him with the flower laughing at what is busy happening.

"This…..is not funny." Oliver bites.

"Oh, quite on the contrary. This is almost as funny as…what was it again? Oh yes…. _'but honey, you don't even like wine_ '." Felicity smiles smugly. "Iris, we'll need another flower – one with a shorter, much more sagging stem."

She pushes the flower against his chest, turns around and walks to join Iris at the back of the set, completely ignoring his glare.

"Please make sure that these photos are kept away from Diggle until after the weekend." Felicity says urgently.

"Hell yes!" Iris answers with the same urgency.

The photo shoot continues without a glitch and Barry makes it through without any further advances or death threats.

* * *

"Are, uhm, you okay in there?" Barry asks cautiously waiting outside of Oliver's dressing room, holding his clothes and a box of Kleenex.

The next moment the green speedo hits Barry against the head, followed by a shout and Oliver taking his pants out of Barry's hands- "There's bloody baby oil, everywhere Barry! How do you think I'm doing in here?"

Barry stares out in front of him silently holding the box of Kleenex in this hands as Oliver takes a few to get the baby oil off his body.

"What time is that board meeting?"

Barry looks at his watch– "In about twenty minutes."

Oliver makes his way out the cubicle, still pretty upset, when Felicity enters and startles him.

"Don't you knock?" he asks irritably.

"I do hope you own something other than stiff suits and…..that." she points her finger up and down referring to the clothes he has on.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this – I'm late."

"What can a model be late for?" Felicity asks confused.

"Well darling, you know…uhm…haircuts…..shopping…." Barry interjects touching Oliver's hair and body while explaining and moving the conversation in another direction, helping Oliver out.

"Oh, if you're going to do shopping, please get something, nicer to wear for the weekend." Felicity interrupts.

"If you don't like the wear I dress Miss Smoak….my time – your credit card."

"Fair enough. Tomorrow morning at 9. You and me – shopping."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

So much for 9 AM sharp. It was almost 30 minutes later and still no sign of Oliver. If it hadn't been for the text she got the morning from Oliver, telling her exactly at which mall they would meet, she would have thought the idiot wasn't going to pitch. She was just about to make her way over to a small coffee shop in the corner of their meeting place, when the gorgeous blond makes his appearance.

For a second she completely forgets what an ass he had been and stares at his perfect body covered in a navy blue suit with matching shirt and tie. She knows that she told him to get something else for the weekend, but there was just something about the way that he wore a suit. She feels her knees go weak, when he stops in front of her staring, forcing her back to reality.

"Well it's about time don't you think?" Felicity starts, trying to get her head out of the clouds so she can concentrate on the task at hand. She had to remember that this was a business transaction and she couldn't risk her job and the jobs of her family just because of the fact that she was attracted to this very gorgeous man in front of her. Her mind starts to wonder again to the way he looked in that tight little green speedo the day before – she closes her eyes and quickly opens them again, focusing on Oliver's worried blue eyes as he calls out her name.

"Felicity!" Oliver calls waving his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. "Are you okay?"

She didn't know that he possessed a caring side. That was kind of different from all the other sides that she's come in contact with the last couple of days.

"Yes….sorry….." she answers dryly nodding, not to give too much away. "There's just things up here." gesturing to her head.

"Well let's get started then. I picked this mall because the shop over there has everything we need." pointing over her head.

"Uhm Oliver, you know that the shop only has designer labels right?"

"Exactly, I'm a doctor and I need to look the part." he winks at her and pulls her by the arm toward the store.

Upon entering he introduces himself to the store clerk. Very excited about the commission she'll be earning with the sale of this whole new wardrobe, she hands Felicity a glass of champagne and shows her to the private dressing room in the store. Felicity realises that she will be paying off her credit card debt until she is 80, but makes peace with the situation at hand and makes herself comfortable on the sofa, waiting for the ' _fashion show_ '.

Apparently the store clerk and Oliver didn't quite understand the whole ' _holiday_ ' attire request, since the first couple of outfits were once again suits. Not that Felicity was complaining – even though they didn't have that much time, she admired the view, especially the one outfit where the suit jacket rode up a bit and displayed Oliver's very muscular butt. Nope, she wasn't complaining at all.

He parades a few outfits and does a little dance or twirls with every one of them, making her laugh so hard, she was scared that champagne was going to come out of her nose.

After Oliver goes back to change into his own clothes she sits looking at the mirror seeing a smile on her face. She was relaxed and smiling – she almost didn't recognise that Felicity. It had been a very hard couple of months and she hadn't realised how much pressure she was under until now. She likes that Felicity. Maybe she could have that Felicity back after the contract has been finalised and she concentrated on getting back into the dating scene.

Her thoughts are cut off by the store clerk asking her how she would be paying. She takes out her credit card, takes a deep breath and hopes that she has enough on the card to pay for this little shopping spree.

All chirpy, Oliver emerges from the dressing room, holding so many shopping bags, she isn't sure if he will be able to carry them all. Laughing at him, the store clerk gives her the credit card back to indicate the transaction being finalised. Relieved, she keeps her pose and signs the slip, thanks the store clerk and makes her way outside waiting for Oliver to waddle out with all his bags, nearly stumbling out of the door. She wants to laugh about the sight, but she still needed him, so without asking she takes some of the bags to help lighten his load.

"Thank you." she says, while they make their way to their cars.

"What for?"

"It means a lot to me, that you're helping me. There's a lot at stake." she smiles at him and focuses her attention on a beautiful black dress hanging on a mannequin in one of the store windows. "Wow, look at that beautiful dress."

"Why don't you buy it?"

"I'll have to file for bankruptcy." she laughs. "In any case, money's not everything." she still stares at the dress in the window.

"Really?" Oliver asks surprised. "So, you'd never marry a rich man one day?"

"Mmm, I don't think so. I'm not big on spending money. Unlike you of course!" she turns to him lifting up the packages in her hand, pulling her face, causing him to give her a real smile for the first time since they met.

* * *

Felicity and Iris check their bags at the airline counter and make their way to the waiting area to board. Felicity is a nervous wreck and even more so, since she found out that there would be a wine tasting at the estate. She will never admit it, but when Oliver made the joke about her not liking wine, he might have been right, but only in the fact that she knows nothing about wine tasting. Just the thought that it might be her own doing that they lose the contract, nearly sends her over the edge, until Iris gives her a ' _Wine Tasting for Dummies'_ book, to help with a few basic guidelines.

Her nose buried deep in the book, she doesn't even notice Oliver and Barry making their way over to them. Oliver, dressed in the ' _Hawaiian_ ' shirt, she pleaded with him on their shopping spree not to buy, because it wasn't that type of holiday and it made him look utterly ridiculous, came dancing over to her.

"Hello love of my life." Oliver greets her, acting all normal, as if this was not at all fake.

Felicity looks up from her book, spotting the shirt first and immediately goes from quietly nervous to very angry in the blink of an eye. "The Hawaiian shirt. Really?" She spits out between gritted teeth.

"Yes." Oliver answers, not phased by his blonde fake fiancé, "I have no idea how this got mixed up with my shopping." and flashes her a smile.

"You know what Oliver, you are so childish." and turns her attention back to her book.

"What's wrong with her?" Oliver turns his attention to Iris, who sits waiting for a meltdown from her friend.

"Well Oliver if you must know – there are three things: She's stressed out, Nocking Point Wine Estate and the real problem – she knows nothing about wine."

"All you really need to know about wine is that it's there for drinking." Barry tries to ease the tension.

"Noooooo!" Felicity answers sarcastically. "Really? Now you guys tell me. I was always under the impression that it's there to water my plants."

"Ouch!" Barry replies, acting as if he's having a heart attack, causing Oliver to laugh out loud at the gesture.

"Oh come on guys! Lay off her!" Iris warns from the side.

Felicity then holds up the book so the guys can see what she's busy reading. "An iron has a better sense of taste than I do."

"Stop exaggerating Felicity." Oliver laughs.

"No, really." Iris butts in. "Her taste buds suck phlegm in the moonlight."

Felicity gives Iris a look of utter betrayal, as the guys laugh hysterically at her comment.

* * *

The flight was quite pleasant, because everyone basically kept to themselves. No jokes about Felicity's taste buds were made and she tried to cram her way through the whole book. The unfortunate thing with cramming though is that your brain doesn't always give its cooperation when it's stressed, so by the time they got off the plane and got their luggage, Felicity forgot everything she had read.

She was already so nauseated, she felt like she was going to throw up. She didn't really know if it was because of the stress or her getting car sick from trying to read the book again on their way to the estate. She eventually decides that throwing up was not worth it and tries to focus on the road in front of her and relax – maybe that will cause her stomach to stop turning.

Oliver, never missing out on an opportunity of sabotage, seizes this one with both hands, when he finally hears her breathe deeply.

"Look, it's actually quite easy – the wine tasting." He begins, immediately getting her attention. "You smell the wine, taste it, then you comment on it. As easy as that."

"Thank you Oliver." Felicity says, trying to breathe deeply in-between sentences. "I can't comment if I don't know anything. Please just leave me alone okay."

"Felicity, I understand you're nervous, but just use pretentious, wine-tasting talk. Words like 'earthy', or…."

"An aroma of farm fragrances…." Barry interrupts from the back of the car.

"Back off!" Felicity growls.

Oliver places his hand on her leg next to him. "Would you relax? Wines either have an overtone or an undertone. Something like, 'fruity'."

"Or apples." Barry pipes up again.

"Oh yes!" Iris also joins in. "Anything with berries."

"A great example of a description that almost never fails is something like 'banana'." Oliver continues to explain.

Felicity looks at him now, for the first time since he started talking.

"Yes." Barry interrupts again. "And another favourite is of course ' _condensed milk'_."

"You can't be serious?" Felicity looks at Oliver for reassurance, and in turn gets a very serious nod.

"I'm as serious as a bladder infection darling." Barry tries to convince her.

Felicity tries to arrange her wine talk in categories in her head, when finally they make it to the estate. It's beautiful. They drive down a long pathway with big trees causing an arch over them. The white farm house with the big wooden window frames reminds her about pictures she saw while she was studying about the French Settlers in school. She never actually thought she would be able to see something like this in real life. The whole picture was just so surreal and at that moment she can't help but relax. She takes another deep breath, gathering her thoughts and instantaneously feels how the stress leaves her shoulders, as everyone else gets out of the car.

"Don't worry Lis, I'm sure we won't be doing the wine tasting right away." Iris tries to soothe mistaking the deep breath for worry.

Felicity smiles and gets out of the car. The party is greeted by Walter Steele.

"Welcome to Nocking Point Wine Estate everyone. I hope you had a pleasant trip. You're just in time for the wine tasting." He says shaking Oliver and Barry's hands.

Felicity looks at Iris and smiles nervously. "You were saying?"

The party follows Walter through the house to a patio on a little hill just outside of the house with an amazing view of the farm and the mountains. Amber and Cooper are already sipping on the wine, when they approach.

"Miss Stanford has volunteered to be the first to taste my flagship, 'John Taylor'." Walter says as the group each get themselves a glass of the wine he mentioned, waiting for an obvious nervous Amber to start.

"It's a beautiful, deep purple." She begins causing her brow to furrow and then deepen with every word she says. She swirls the wine in her glass and takes another sip of the wine. "With a strong aroma of berries, dominant cabernet sauvignon fragrances and cedar on the nose." She looks over to Cooper who nods in approval and remembers to take another sip of the wine, slurping it between her pouted lips, causing stares from everyone around her.

"It's very therapeutic to make noises when you air the wine." Cooper comes to her rescue.

"A full, fruity taste with a sparkling freshness…" continuing her pre-school-like poem, "and the after-taste is intense and…lingers." stretching out the last word. She looks at Cooper in triumph, lifts her glass in the air and declares "Le Magnifique!" at her accomplishment.

She soon realises that Walter doesn't buy a single word she just said by the stare he gives her.

"Hey! It's bloody nice!" She quickly adds, causing Cooper to squeal.

"Miss Stanford, that my dear is the first believable word you've said – that it tastes good." Walter says as he softens his gaze. "Wine tasting is about good, common sense. Would you like to add anything Miss Smoak?"

"Yes, so true. Everything you say is true Mr Steele." Felicity begins nodding in agreement.

"I mean, Miss Smoak, what do you think of the wine?" Walter corrects.

Felicity can feel how the blush is creeping up from her neck to her face. She is outside and it feels like she can't breathe. She looks at Oliver and Iris and both of them encourage her to continue with a nod.

"Uhm…." Felicity smells the wine as she swirls it in her glass and takes a sip. "I taste an overtone of uhm…pencil shavings and uhm, an aroma of farm fragrances. And there's a definite undertone of….condensed milk."

Oliver tries to hide his laugh as Walter looks flabbergasted by what he just heard.

"Condensed milk?" Walter asks. "My 'John Taylor' tastes like condensed milk to you?"

"Walter, why wait until Sunday?" Cooper pipes up from the side. "She's clearly already ruined her presentation."

"Walter," Oliver begins. "this is an elegant, Bordeaux-style blend. So, in actual fact Felicity is not completely wrong when she says she smells pencil shavings. As for the condensed milk, it is probably just her common sense speaking."

"Every person makes their own taste associations. However bizarre it may seem." Felicity adds grinning at Cooper.

"Well then, put on something comfortable and we can go and explore the farm." Walter concludes the wine tasting and makes his way back into the house, followed by everyone else.

Felicity stares at Oliver walking past her into the house and for a moment she feels quite relieved he was there to bail her out. Maybe choosing him wasn't such a bad idea after all...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I'm so happy that you were happy with the model." Diggle says talking to Forte Pharmacy's Public Relations Officer over the phone. "Yes, yes indeed a Greek god. I'll let Tommy know. Thank you so much." He concludes and hangs up the phone.

Caitlin enters and places a big brown envelope on his desk marked ' ** _PHOTOSHOOT_** '.

* * *

The group make their way into the 4x4 as Walter takes them to explore the farm.

"The manor house is more than 300 years old." Walter says.

"It's so cute!" Amber says leaning in from the back so he can hear her.

"Just like you my sweet angel." Cooper says to Amber kissing her shoulder.

"It's absolutely…majestic." Felicity responds and grabs Oliver, sitting in front with Walter, from the back seat into a kiss.

"Yes…..beyond majestic." Oliver says out of breath.

Walter stops at a big rock where they all get out. The white roses around the rock, immediately catches Amber's attention.

"Why are there white roses instead of red ones? White roses always remind me of death, you know?"

"That's actually a grave among the roses." Walter explains.

"Oh. Who died?" Amber asks again, while everyone looks at the rose grave in silence.

"My wife." Walter answers.

Amber puts her arms around Walter and hugs him from the side. "Shame. I feel your pain. My dog died last week."

"Amber, it's not the same." Cooper interjects.

"What? Pain is pain." She answers and hugs Walter tighter, receiving a shy smile from the older man.

"I planted these roses in honour of my wife. I proposed to her at this exact spot."

Felicity smiles at the story. Oliver sees the smile and stares at her when Amber starts hopping around.

"Bees!" she complains worriedly. "We have to go. I'm scared they're going to bite me."

"If you don't bother them, they won't bother you." Oliver answers irritably and puts his arm around Felicity's waist.

"But the bees!" Amber says again.

"Amber, please keep quiet." Cooper says under his breath.

"I think it's very romantic Walter. And without romance, a marriage is empty." Felicity says deep in thought.

"You are right Miss Smoak. And the romance must be tested." Walter responds. "Come with me." He gestures for her and Oliver to follow him down the hill. "When's your big day?" he asks.

"Uhm….probably….almost…."Felicity and Oliver say simultaneously.

"Soon." Felicity answers bringing clarity to the question, patting Oliver's hand on her hip.

"Well then, see this as my wedding gift to you." Walter says pointing to a pathway.

"Our wedding gift is a footpath?" Felicity asks confused.

"Exactly." Walter responds. "But this is not just any footpath. This is ' _The Lover's Lane_ '. It's tradition here on the farm for a soon-to-be-married couple to walk this path."

"Amber and I will walk it anytime sir." Cooper interrupts.

Walter sighs at the fact that he was interrupted again and folds his arms. "A couple of days ago you told me you've been dating for four years. So, when are you going to marry this girl? You better get your act together son." Walter finishes and looks at Felicity and Oliver again. "We'll wait for you at the farmhouse. And remember Felicity, love must be tested."

Felicity gives him a smile and everyone except the ' _engaged couple_ ' make their way back to the farmhouse.

* * *

As their friends and acquaintances drive away Felicity stares after them, not quite comprehending what is busy happening.

"And now?" She asks.

"Well, now we walk ' _The Lover's Lane_ '." Oliver answers and starts walking down hill leaving Felicity still staring at the empty space where the vehicle used to be.

"I think you rather mean ' _The Loser's Lane_ '."

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad."

"Excuse me! Who's the one in the high heels?" pointing to her shoes.

Oliver ignores her and walks further down the hill.

"Aren't you at least going to offer to piggyback me or something?" she whines again.

He turns around examining her from head to toe. "No, you look heavy." He turns around and starts to walk again.

Barely believing what she just heard, she makes her way down the hill asking him to wait for her, but he keeps going and ignores her. Finally he's had enough and turns around.

"Stop complaining and enjoy the beautiful view!"

She looks at his butt and then realises what she's doing. She shakes her head and gives a quick answer "I can't! These shoes are extremely uncomfortable, okay?"

"Now take them off!"

"Fine!" she says taking off her shoes, trying to walk down the hill without the shoes. Not long the thorns are stinging her feet and she tries to keep the ' _ouches_ ' as soft as possible, preventing a second outburst from Oliver.

He finally hears her and stops. "What now?"

"There are thorns." She answers looking defeated.

"Okay." He sighs and makes his way towards her. "I'll piggyback you."

"You're the best fiancé ever! Thank you!" she says and hops on his back.

They make their way down the steep hill, following the little arrows on the pathway. It leads towards the vineyard and has an incredible view of the farm and the mountains in the background. If she wasn't so aware of the fact that Oliver's hands were around her thighs she could concentrate on the beautiful scenery around them. She decides to take her attention off the situation currently making her stomach turn and do something else she's very good at…..TALK!

"So…" she drags out. "I grew up super lonely, you know, always had invisible friends. My dad left us when I was about seven and that's when I started to withdraw from the world, not to get hurt again. That is until I moved to Starling City and started working for MOJO. Those people are like the family I always wanted and never knew I needed."

"Family….well I can't exactly say I share the same sentiment."

"Sorry what did you say? I got caught up in the scenery."

"No nothing. You said something about MOJO?"

"Oh yes! So I won't allow ' _the jackal_ ' to ruin my family and breakup MOJO."

"Yes, of course that evil troll that eats kids for breakfast and beats homeless people to death right?"

"Wow Oliver! Not bad!" Felicity sings and hugs him tighter around his neck.

"Look Felicity, have you ever thought that maybe these Queen Consolidated people are just doing their jobs?"

Quite angry she jumps off his back. "How dare you defend them Oliver? These people destroy businesses, lives!"

"I'm just trying to say, that every story has two sides, that's all. You know, maybe this ' _jackal_ ' guy worked just as hard to get where he is?"

"Well his side says ' _I want it all and I want it now_ '"

"Typical! You're too emotional about this!"

"Excuse me? Too emotional?"

Ready to give him a piece of her mind with her very serious loud voice, they both stop their argument when they hear a loud grunting coming from between the vines. Felicity stares out in front of her too scared to look around, while Oliver on the other hand tries to figure out what the noise was and where it came from.

"What the hell was that?" Felicity asks under her breath, too scared to speak any louder provoking whatever it was stalking them.

"Keep quiet. Don't move." Oliver warns.

"Oliver, I can't keep quiet, I'm a girl."

"Shhhh!"

While Oliver is looking for the culprit, Felicity turns around and looks down, hearing the grunting sound again and a black figure running at her from under the vines. In a very loud scream, she first triples in one place and then starts running down the pathway. Oliver sees what's going on and starts laughing as he tries to yell at her to stop.

"It's okay, it's only a pig!"

Felicity still screaming at the top of her lungs continues to run with the pig behind her and Oliver not far behind the pig, still hysterical at what he is seeing play off in front of him.

"Make yourself bigger than the pig!" He yells from behind.

"What?!"

"Make yourself bigger than the pig!"

"But I am bigger than the pig!"

"Bigger, taller, Felicity! You'll scare it off!"

Still running and screaming she tries to turn her body to face the pig lifting her arms above her head indicating the ' _bigger, taller_ ' that Oliver advised to scare off the pig, but nothing was working – the pig was still chasing her and she was still screaming. She was heading for a dead end - a small little dam ahead.

"It's not working Oliver! Can pigs swim?!"

"I don't think so?" Coming to a stop, realising what Felicity was about to do, he could only stand and watch and of course laugh.

Felicity backs into the water, but the pig comes closer to her still grunting. She tries to shoo it and backs deeper into the water, when the pig 'mocked-charges" her. She tries to get away from the pig and loses her balance, falling backwards into the water. Her whole body is covered in water, except for the one arm still in the air holding her designer heels.

Oliver finally makes his way, half hysterically, to the dam watching from a safe distance how Felicity still trying to shoo the pig is struggling to get up from the mud clinging to her feet and the pig standing at the edge of the water ready to charge. He still laughs at Felicity, when suddenly the pig hears him, turns around and starts to charge at him as well. Oliver tries to maneuver himself away from the pig, but the pig is too clever and forces him in the direction of the dam. He has no other alternative and jumps into the water with Felicity.

"Not so funny when it happens to hey?" she laughs when he sighs next to her, still keeping an eye on the pig watching them both from the edge.

The pig decides to take his plan to the next level and starts making its way into the water.

"I thought you said pigs can't swim?" Felicity says holding onto Oliver's arm.

The next moment the pig charges them in the water and both of them make a dive for it and swim to the other side of the dam while Oliver yells - "I was wrong!"

They make it to the other side of the dam, but so did the pig and starts chasing them on dry ground. They spot a tree with fallen logs and try to get up to the top to get away from the pig. Felicity is in front, she throws down her shoes and gets up to the first log, but she's too short. Oliver helps her by giving her a push right underneath her butt, and she immediately slaps away his hand and climbs further. It wasn't long before the pig was right at the bottom of the tree grunting at them, while they make their way to the top of the tree.

"I know we didn't have another choice, but I'm scared of heights." Felicity begins while Oliver still climbs to the top and tries to climb over her, so she doesn't need to sit at the far end.

There's a moment of silence as they try to catch their breath. The pig, still very much at the bottom of the tree tries to make it up on one of the logs, but luckily its legs are too short.

"Shoo pig! Go home!" Felicity tries to get rid of the pig and Oliver can only laugh at her worthless attempt to get rid of the pig. "What?"

"You do realise it's a pig right? It's not going to listen to you."

"Well, if I were you, I would rather shut up. Clearly you know nothing about pigs."

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not a pig-expert!"

Felicity starts to laugh at the seriousness of his face and the ridiculous situation. It wasn't long before Oliver joined her, easing the tension a bit.

* * *

Back at the farmhouse, sundowners were served in the lounge area. Barry and Iris sitting very comfortably, chatting about trivial things, when Cooper and Amber make their way over. Iris immediately feels uncomfortable around her best friend's ex-fiancé. She takes the binoculars and gestures to Barry to follow her outside.

"What are we doing out here?" Barry asks feeling the tension radiating off Iris.

"I can't stand that guy. He's pretentious and an ass."

Barry smiles when he hears the word ' _pretentious_ '. If she only knew what was really going on, she would change her mind about who was really being ' _The Great Pretender_ ', singing the song in his head.

"Here, have a look." Iris hands him the binoculars. "There's a Fish Eagle in that big tree over the water."

Just as Barry takes the binoculars, Cooper moves outside with his drink and sighs.

"It seems the little footpath is much more interesting than they thought." Cooper says while looking out in the direction of the footpath, clearly upset that the couple has not returned.

"If I know my colleague – he's shown that tiny little blond a thing or two by now." Barry answers and winks at Iris.

"Oh wow! Do you really think so?" Amber asks from the lounge area, giggling at the thought.

"Yes of course! Never underestimate a model." Barry turns and leans with his back against the railing, feeling very pleased with himself. Oliver must be rubbing off on him – ' _not too bad Mr Allen_ ' he thinks to himself.

"A model?" Cooper asks confused, bringing Barry back to reality very quickly.

"A model doctor silly!" Iris pokes Barry in the ribs with her elbow, saving the day again.

* * *

"We're never going to get out of this freaking tree!" Felicity complains an hour later and the pig still hasn't left its spot.

"It's not that bad."

"If you live in my body it is. I'm freezing!"

"I can hold you, if you want."

"Only a model will think a girl is dumb enough to fall for that old trick." she laughs.

"Fine! Freeze then."

She realises he was sincere, but she will never be the first one to admit that. She looks down again at the pig grazing at the bottom of the tree.

"I think we have located the world's most loyal pig."

"It could be worse?"

"How? If pigs could climb trees too?"

Felicity tries to shuffle herself into another position on the log and nearly falls forward. Oliver catches her just in time.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" He asks worriedly and keeps his arms around her shoulders.

She nods thankfully and scoots closer to him on the log with his arms creating a bit of heat against her freezing body. Oliver then realises what she tried to do.

"Are you a bit warmer now that the dumb model is holding you?"

"Yes, thank you." She feels how the blush creeps to her face from embarrassment, but she had no other choice, not after teasing him when he offered the first time.

Things were starting to get uncomfortable and why was she so aware of his body next to her. What is wrong with her? Why is she constantly finding herself in an alternate universe having to drag her back to reality when she was with him or near him or thinking of him?

"So, Dr Oliver…why don't you share my sentiments about family?"

"I thought you didn't hear that?"

"I actually have bionic ears." winking at him.

"Okay. Basically, my dad built up this huge company and my step-mother took all his money after he died. I had to start everything from scratch."

"I'm so sorry Oliver." leaning against his chest.

"That's how you get to know yourself. Through the tough times."

A silence that fell between them and this time it wasn't at all uncomfortable. Oliver hugs her tighter and sighs.

"Well the last time I was chased by a pig…..was never." Oliver chuckles.

"Really?"

"Unless you include the people I work with. Always rushing around, flying, difficult people, meetings."

"What type of meetings do models have?"

"Ah well, you know…..photographers and all that."

Felicity loosens herself out of his grip and looks at him. There is a softness in his eyes that she hadn't noticed before. She smiles at him, feeling her stomach turn again.

"Could we maybe try your phone again?"

Oliver takes his phone out of his pants pocket. He lifts it and both stare in defeat when a trickle of water drizzles from the side of the phone.

"Maybe not?" he answers putting his phone back in his pocket.

Felicity tries her phone too, but only gets the same result. She puts her phone back into her dress's pouch and leans over to look for the pig again.

"Wait a minute. The pig is gone!" She says in surprise.

"Great! Let's go, I'm starving."

Oliver makes his way down first. He waits for Felicity at the bottom and offers to help her down. She places her hands on his shoulders as he lifts her off the log onto the ground, they make eye contact and again she feels her stomach turn. Although this time she could swear she saw something in his eyes too. She shakes her head clear bringing her back to reality, picks up her shoes and they make their way back to the footpath leading to the farmhouse.

They walk in silence for a while and the only thing she can think of is his eyes. Those deep beautiful blue eyes, which look like the ocean on a warm summer day.

"I reckon that Cooper guy has his eye on you." Oliver breaks the silence.

"What gives you that idea?"

"Maybe it's the way he looks at you. Shame, Amber must be a real moron to date that guy."

"Okay? And how exactly does that make her a moron?"

"Any woman who dates him needs her head examined – if there is in fact anything to examine."

Felicity stops behind him and tilts her head. "Oh, so just because I…. Just because Amber and Cooper….." she walks towards him and stops in front of him. "Do you think she's stupid, unintelligent?"

"Well, yes? Emotionally empty and numb."

"Oh! So now I'm numb!?"

"What? I'm not talking about you Felicity. I'm talking about that egocentric idiot, Cooper and his pumpkin head girlfriend, Amber."

"Oh this is just so typical of a model! You criticise everyone who is obviously not as perfect as you are!" Felicity turns her back on him and makes her way down the pathway as fast as she can to get away from Oliver. What was she thinking? How did she ever even think he was someone else than the idiot she has gotten to know the past few days.

"Felicity!" Oliver yells and runs toward her to catch up. "What's going on with you?"

"Mr Big-mouth-wine-fundi who's just so full of himself he could explode at any moment." She murmurs to herself as she continues to charge down the path.

"Where are you going? I thought you're scared of the pig?"

Felicity stops and turns around and stares him down. "I'd rather take my chances with the pig than with you!"

"I don't understand! What did I do?"

"Men!" She yells out, storming off while leaving him right in the middle of the path, only to hear a frustrated scream from her egocentric model-doctor-fake fiancé.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It is way past sunset and Barry stares out the window from the lounge area looking for any signs of movement with a cup of tea in his hands. Iris sips on a glass of red wine, comfortable on one of the couches in front of the fire. Silence has fallen between them for a while now, since both of them are getting really worried about the fact that their friends haven't returned from their little adventure.

"One couple is in the bush." Barry finally breaks the silence and makes his way over to join Iris on the couch in front of the fire, handing her a cup of tea. "One couple is in their bed – I hope."

"And here we are sitting like grandma and grandpa." Iris finishes the sentence.

They both lift their cups to their mouths simultaneously, looking at each other out the corner of their eyes at the realisation that this action fitted perfectly with the words Iris had just uttered.

"Well, slow down with the ' _grandpa_ ' bit." Barry immediately puts his cup down and tries to act as if nothing happened.

"It's so dark outside Barry. I'm really getting worried. What's keeping them?"

"Do you think we should go look for them?"

"Come on Barry, it's Napa Valley, not New York!"

"A lawyer is always prepared for the worst." He gives her an apologetic smile.

"A lawyer? What do you mean?"

The confused look on her face lets him know that he just made a huge mistake. He keeps quiet for a moment to figure out what his next move is going to be.

"My uhm, dad always says that."

"Oh, okay? Quite a stra…"

Iris is interrupted by Felicity barging through the house's doors. She's soaked, shivering and full of mud, but nothing prepares Iris for the amount of rage she shoots out of her eyes storming through the doors of the farmhouse, immediately making her way to the fireplace, seeking warmth from the fire in the lounge.

"Oh my word Felicity! I've got wine! What the hell happened to you?" Iris tries to get all of the words in her head out in the open at once.

"Well, ' _The Lover's Lane_ ' included an aggressive pig, a dam, a tree and an insensitive jerk."

Felicity says through shuttering teeth and sips on the glass of wine Iris hands her. Oliver finally makes his way into the house, slamming the doors behind him, annoyed by Felicity's choice of words to describe their little outing.

"Insensitive? I carried you!"

Felicity gives him an icy glare followed by a frustrated growl while she makes her way out of the room to get away from the jerk.

"Carried you? I need details." Iris follows Felicity out of the room.

"Later okay Iris, I'm freezing."

"One bubble bath coming up." Iris tries to calm her friend.

The girls turn the corner and Felicity stops dead in the door.

"The pig!" She whispers.

"Okay whoa, Felicity, I know Oliver might be insensitive but to call him a pig, don't you think that's just a little….."

"No, no…" Felicity whispers again, moving closer to another door in the hall and points inside. "Look, the pig."

Inside the room is the little black pig. Walter is talking to it and drying it with a towel.

"Bella, where were you today? Just look how dirty you are." Walter says feeding the pig some nuts.

"Felicity," Iris giggles and then purses her lips to soften the sound - "is that the aggressive pig you were talking about?"

"I swear that pig has a split personality."

They quietly move away from the door and continue to their room.

xxxxxx

The guys watch as the two girls leave and Oliver still can't believe what just happened.

"I'm dying to hear this story." Barry hands Oliver a glass of wine, which in return he immediately places back on the table.

"That woman is crazy!"

Oliver paces up and down next to the fire, while Barry takes a seat with his own glass of wine assessing the fascinating reaction of his normally, very calm and composed friend.

Oliver spots the bottle of wine on the mantel piece above the fireplace and picks it up. He fills his already full glass of wine, now holding both the bottle and the glass still pacing in front of the fire.

"She's irrational and stubborn!"

"You know, I've never seen you react this way about a woman." Barry interrupts his friend in the middle of this rant.

"That is because I've never been so mad at a woman before, and that includes my step-mother! She'll cause mosquitoes to commit suicide!"

"That is such a cool idea! I hate mosquitoes." Barry jokes, receiving a death glare from Oliver.

"Barry, I'm serious."

"So am I okay. Relax, would you? You need to remember why we're here. To put MOJO in our pockets – that is our goal Oliver."

Oliver still paces and tips his wine glass towards himself looking into the purple liquid. "Did you know..." Turning his gaze back to Barry before he takes another sip of his wine. "..pigs can swim?"

* * *

"I hired the worst, most irritating fiancé on the face of the planet and now I have to pay him for it too!"

Felicity takes a bunch of baby wipes from Iris, sitting on their bed, to get the worst of the mud from her arms and her face, while pacing up and down ranting.

"And how dare he insinuate that Amber is a moron just because she's dating Cooper?"

"Well, she does only have two brain cells and the one is watching how the other one tries to think." Iris interrupts the rant and luckily gets a small huff and then a smile from her friend.

"Lis, are you still in love with Cooper?"

"No!" She pauses for a second gathering her thoughts. "At least I don't think so."

She makes her way towards the bed and joins Iris, takes a deep breath to get control of herself.

"It's just so weird seeing him with Amber you know? We were engaged Iris and it's sometimes just tough to think that I was never good enough."

"Okay Felicity…..you better start focusing on two things now: Your presentation, and how fabulous is this room?!"

"I'm crazy about it!" Felicity sings out. "And when last did we share a bed?"

"Jay!" Both girls shout out and jump on the bed, giggling.

xxxxxxx

Barry and Oliver make their way to their bedroom. When they enter they soon realise they will have to share the bed. Uncomfortably they both stand in front of the bed staring at it.

"Do you prefer being the big spoon or the small spoon?" Oliver asks carefully, still staring at the bed, not saying too much to make the situation worse than it is.

Looking at Oliver for the first time they enter the room, Barry awkwardly answers – "I'm the big spoon."

Oliver nods and makes his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Felicity gathers all her strength and gets up from the comfortable bed to take that bubble bath Iris promised her. The way she feels now, she would rather sleep as dirty as she is and just clean up tomorrow, but she knows she can't share a bed with Iris smelling like a barn.

The bathroom is dimly lit with fragrance candles and Felicity gets into the hot water. She feels how the stress and the cold seeps out of her body as she lies back into tub with the fizzing fluffy bubbles as it envelops her whole body. She finds a wash cloth hanging over the side of the tub and decides to put it over her eyes to increase the tranquility of the experience and completely relax.

Oliver makes his way into the bathroom ready to brush his teeth when he hears Felicity from the side – "Iris, please pass me a towel?"

He nearly jumps into the washing basin, realising she's completely naked inside the tub. Not wanting to cause a scene, he decides to hand her the towel and get out of the bathroom without her noticing it is not Iris.

He reaches for the towel on the side of the tub and allows him a glance of the very beautiful blonde in the tub. Immediately he shakes himself out of his stupor and turns his attention back to the task. He hands her the towel without a word and tries to look in the opposite direction of Felicity in the tub.

Felicity takes the towel, removes the wash cloth from her face and spots Oliver. A high pitched scream originates, mirrored by a lower pitch from Oliver. The shrill sound causes Barry and Iris to rush over and inspect the racket emerging from the small bathroom.

It is quite an interesting site – Felicity is still in the filled tub covering herself with the towel and Oliver is tripling in one place trying to cover his naked upper body with this arms, both screaming at the top of their lungs.

Barry is the first one to enter and when he sees Felicity he joins in the screaming giving Felicity competition with his very high pitch. Iris almost slips on the tile floor as she turns the corner, running into the bathroom, also joining the screaming.

"What are you doing in here?" Iris screams maintaining the decibel level.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver also screams, not disappointing with his lower, but loud pitch.

"It's our bathroom!" Felicity and Iris scream together.

"Out!" Felicity screams next, wanting to get the situation cleared up.

Barry and Oliver disappear out of the bathroom in record speed, leaving Felicity embarrassed in the tub draped with the soaked white towel.

* * *

Early the next morning Oliver's alarm goes off and he decides to press the snooze button, giving him just a few minutes longer before he needs to face another day. He stretches his arms above the fluffy duvet and snuggles his pillow, ready for the snooze to commence. He feels an unfamiliar warmness on his face and when he opens his eyes, he is looking straight into Barry's bewildered eyes, still snuggled in his arms.

Both men scream at the top of their lungs, immediately jumping out of bed. They stand next to the bed awkwardly staring at each other from either side of the room.

"Was I holding you?" Oliver asks, still waking up.

Barry, still in a tizz from the events just nods yes, too scared to look at Oliver.

"We never speak of this again." Oliver continues, receiving another awkward nod from Barry.

The men go about getting ready for breakfast, trying to avoid each other as far as they possibly can.

* * *

Felicity and Iris are the first ones in the kitchen ready for breakfast. They help themselves to the various cereals and coffee and while they make themselves comfortable at the kitchen table, Iris is the first one to mention the night before.

"Last night was so funny."

"We never speak of this again." Felicity answers rolling her eyes, still feeling embarrassed about the events leaving her quite naked.

The conversation is interrupted by Amber joining them in the kitchen in a leopard print ' _safari outfit_ ' completed with a big hat.

"Good morning girls." Amber greets them cheerfully. "Are you ready for today?"

"Morning Amber, yes, we are." Felicity greets back.

"And this ' _safari outfit_ '?" Iris asks, looking at Felicity talking with their eyes, both trying to compose them and not laugh out loud.

"It's a farm right?" Amber says confused.

"Yeah, sort of..." Iris answers.

"Okay, so where are all the wild animals?" Amber says in return.

"No wild animals dear. Just wine..." Iris answers again, igniting a huge grin from Felicity.

"And grapes and so on." Felicity adds.

"Oh, okay? So like wild grapes?" Amber continues when Cooper makes his appearance in the kitchen listening to the conversation taking place.

"Here you are sweetheart." Cooper calls out and Amber makes her way over to him, helping herself to the breakfast.

Felicity and Iris are very relieved at Cooper's arrival, finally allowing them to giggle about the ' _wild animals_ ' and the ' _wild grapes_ ' conversation.

"Oliver wasn't far off about her." Iris says still laughing.

"Zip it, we had an agreement. Nothing positive about that jerk, remember?"

Amber and Cooper have a little spat about their cutlery when Oliver and Barry enter the kitchen.

"No, I want a big spoon Amber." Cooper says, making both grown men jump at the uttered words.

Still trying to avoid each other, they make their way over to the coffee station, when Walter enters the room.

"I'm happy to see all of you are finally up. Now, friends and future colleagues, you must eat enough, because after breakfast, we are going to pick some grapes."

Oliver and Barry join Felicity and Iris with their coffee, greeting them awkwardly.

"Uhm, about last night…." Felicity begins.

"Don't worry Felicity. I won't tell anyone you have beautiful…." Oliver looks Felicity up and down, "shoulders."

Felicity blushes red again, feeling the embarrassment resurfacing from the previous night.

"Barry, you scream like a girl." Iris moves the conversation in another direction.

"It only happens when I get a big fright." Barry answers and the whole table bursts out laughing remembering every detail from the night before.

* * *

After breakfast the guests make their way to the vineyard with Walter.

"It's at this specific place that the whole process starts. Where grapes are picked by hand, which makes the process a very personal one. There's even a legend among our farm workers that whoever picks the most grapes of the late harvest, will be the most fertile or the most prosperous. So, in order to involve you in the wine-making process, you're invited to pick some grapes. Take some of the baskets." Walter concludes gesturing to the baskets lying on the ground, with shears in them.

"Yes!" Amber yells and storms for the baskets, nearly bumping Felicity off balance on her way to her own basket.

Felicity gives Amber an icy glare, but the blonde has no clue what just happened. She's unexpectedly startled by Oliver speaking right behind her and jumps at his voice.

"Our engagement contract didn't mention anything about manual labour."

Felicity shoves the basket onto Oliver's chest, rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Just hold the basket dear, I'll do the picking." Felicity says and takes the shears out of the basket clipping them open and close, showing Oliver she means business.

"Okay teams. Let the grape picking begin." Walter says and the groups fare into the vineyard rows and start picking.

Felicity cuts the grape bunches off on her side when a hand comes through from the opposite row and 'steals' the grapes on their row.

"Did you see that?" Felicity says very upset.

"Just pick from their row Felicity, it's not a competition."

When Felicity sees it's Amber, her competitive streak kicks in and suddenly the friendly match becomes a serious competition.

"Well I guess that just changed!"

She rushes down their row and attempts to stay one step ahead of Amber and Cooper. The more Felicity cuts and throws into the basket, the more Oliver takes out and throws behind him when Felicity isn't watching. Finally covering at least five rows, Walter blows his whistle for everyone to assemble back at the starting line again.

Oliver places their basket, overflowing with grapes, next to Barry and Iris's that's about half way filled.

"That was a lot of fun." Felicity asserts, giving Walter a huge smile and receiving one in return from the older man.

Amber makes her appearance with a basket of her own struggling to carry it as she whines all the way to the group waiting.

"It looks like we won. We have the most grapes." Felicity chimes patting Oliver on the chest.

"You two really took the task seriously." Walter congratulates proudly.

"Where's Coopie Whoopie?" Amber asks, her eyes searching the vineyard for her boyfriend making his way down one of the rows with a basket of his own.

Cooper makes it back and places his full basket next to Amber's, giving her a long searing kiss. "Well done honey." He gives her a high five. "Wow! It seems we've got the most grapes!"

"It's clear that you're going to be the most fertile couple." Walter says.

"Yes!" both Cooper and Amber yell out at the same time.

Amber raises her hand for another high five but Cooper leaves her hanging turning his attention to a disappointed Felicity. He looks Oliver straight in the eye, demonstrating a clear ' _L_ ' on his forehead with this index finger and thumb. "Losers!" he says smugly.

Something in Oliver stands up seeing that sign. He's never been a very good loser, and this idiot is rubbing him the wrong way.

"And now for the second phase – the best part of it all - the pressing of the wine. Follow me." Walter turns around and heads for a tower with a big bell in the middle.

"Come on Larry!" Iris giggles as she pulls Barry by the arm behind her towards the tower.

Everyone else also follows Walter, leaving Cooper and Oliver behind with the baskets. Cooper walks past Oliver and 'accidently' bumps into an already irritated Oliver, attempting to keep his cool.

"Sorry bud." Cooper pats Oliver on the shoulder and continues his way toward the group of people. He reaches Felicity and puts his arm around her shoulders as he drags her in for a hug.

"So Lis, when can we have a chat?" Cooper attempts a conversation with his ex, while a fuming Oliver can only stand and watch from behind.

The group finally makes it to the tower. It's beautiful, surrounded by big trees. In front of the tower there are two big lined baskets, fitted with little taps at the bottom. The picked grapes are thrown into the bigger baskets, preparing for the next step of the wine-making process.

"Usually we separate the grapes from the stems, but with this wine, I prefer to use the entire bunch for good fermentation." Walter explains. "Who of you are in the mood for pressing?"

"Amber and I are ready for the challenge sir." Cooper answers confidently while Amber jumps up and down like a pre-scholar with her hand in the air. "And you guys?" He looks over to Oliver and Felicity.

"I'm already taking off my shoes bud." Oliver spits out, receiving a surprised look from Felicity.

"Hey, I like your new tactic." Felicity says impressed with the turn of events.

"Yes, well, this idiot has pushed me far enough."

Felicity loosens the straps on her sandals. She's just about to take them off when Oliver sweeps her off her feet and asks Iris to remove them for her. He places her inside the big basket, ignoring the sudden flush of red on her face.

"Are we also going to give it a try?" Iris asks Barry putting Felicity's shoes on the small little bench under one of the trees.

"I sort of have semi-athlete's feet." He answers looking self-conscious. "You know, like feet fungi."

She raises her hands in understanding and moves away from his slowly not to embarrass him and focusses her attention back to the couples inside the baskets.

"Okay, let's see who can press the most juice in what…..5 minutes?" Cooper says confidently.

"I'm in." Felicity answers.

"Me too." Oliver echoes, giving Cooper his death stare.

"Alright then...let the pressing begin." Walter announces and rings the bell in the tower indicating the start of the competition.

They start to stomp the grapes in the basket. Each couple having their own tactic. Oliver and Felicity walk in a circle inside the basket, whereas Cooper and Amber use her spinning training as their tactic. Each of them motivating their own partners by saying 'faster', 'quicker', 'harder'.

Moving past Oliver making the circle, Felicity loses her balance and falls inside the basket, but with a hysterical laugh, kindling a smile from Oliver as he helps her up. When she's on her feet again, their eyes lock and that spark she felt at the tree appear again. She blinks her eyes to ignore the feeling and then has a revelation.

"Hey, we can press more grapes like that." She says softly so only Oliver can hear.

"A ' _butt-press_ '!" Oliver exclaims.

The two do exactly that, causing Cooper and Amber to change their tactic as well, moving to a circular stomping motion.

The ' _butt-press_ ' works well and for the first time Oliver and Felicity are having fun together. Felicity slips and falls a lot, but Oliver is right there to help her up, laughing just as hard as she is. This fascinating development sparks the interest of both Barry and Iris standing on the side watching their friends, wondering if this is still part of the act.

Finally Walter rings the bell, signifying the end of 5 minutes and Felicity falls into Oliver's arms still sitting in the basket exhausted. He relaxes his head against her shoulder, but makes no sudden movements to get out of this position. It's almost as if this is natural to him.

The couples are each handed a bottle of water, before they get out of the baskets to dry off. As Amber makes her way out of the basket, Cooper downs his water and 'accidentally' spills half of his bottle unnoticed into the basket, pushing their pressed juice level up a significant amount past Oliver and Felicity's.

"It seems you are the winners again!" Walter announces to Cooper and Amber.

"Yes! Yes!" Cooper exclaims, demonstrating the ' _L_ ' against his forehead again. "Losers! What do you have to say for yourself now smartass?"

Oliver stares at Cooper and very calmly starts talking – "Cooper, remember this moment."

Their stare down in interrupted by Amber nervously complaining about the bees buzzing around her again.

"Bee! There's a bee and it's buzzing Coop!"

"Of course it's buzzing Amber. What do you think it's going to do – meow?" Cooper replies sarcastically.

"Here you go, dry off. Our next stop is the cellar." Walter hands each of them a towel.

Felicity and Iris make their way to the bench under the tree where Iris put Felicity's sandals.

"That looked like so much fun!" Iris says helping Felicity to put her sandals back on.

"Yes it was." Felicity says still laughing about all the slipping and falling.

"I was so sure you guys were going to win."

"Maybe winning isn't everything." Felicity says smiling peering over at Oliver drying off at the basket.

The make eye contact and the spark return yet again. This time Felicity is sure that it's not just her. There's something different in Oliver's eyes and it can't just be her imagination. Her thoughts are interrupted by a shrill scream from Amber.

"The damn thing bit me on my lip!"

Everyone moves closer as her breathing becomes intense and heavy.

"I'm allergic to bees! Does anyone have a pen?" Amber asks hysterically.

"A what?" Felicity asks confused.

"A pen! To punch a hole in my throat! For air!" Her breathing becomes more frantic.

"Amber, calm down. Where did you hear that?" Felicity asks again trying to make sense of her request.

"I saw it on Grey's Anatomy okay!"

"You're crazy!" Cooper says, still drying off ignoring his hysterical girlfriend.

"Well then someone has to suck it out!" Amber yells again, still breathing heavily.

"Amber that's ridicul…." Cooper looks up and sees Amber's lip for the first time since the sting. "Whoa!" Her lip already looks like a tractor tire, catching attention from both Barry and Oliver previously trying to ignore her frantic outburst.

"Baby, I've never heard of anyone having to suck the poison out!" Cooper says, trying to calm her down.

"Well Cooper, it's a medical fact. It happens often." Oliver says matter-of-factly.

"Why don't you do it then, Dr Oliver?" Cooper gets up and dares Oliver.

"I only specialise from the neck down." Oliver answers calmly.

"Help me!" Amber cries and then there's sudden silence. "It bit me again…."

"Sting Amber sting!" Iris says irritably. "Bees can't bite, they sting!"

"On my butt!" Another shrill scream is heard and everyone turns their attention to Oliver who realises he has big problems.

"Okay, where's that pen?" Oliver growls.

"Relax everyone! There's anti-histamine in the house." Walter comes to the rescue. "Go ask Maria in the kitchen." He gestures to Cooper to take Amber back to the farmhouse.

"Surely I don't have to go with? I also want to see the cellar?" Cooper whines.

"But Coopie Whoopie?" Amber answers in tears.

"Son, the wine cellar will always be there, but your loved-ones won't." Walter reprimands. "Go! What are you still doing here?"

"I don't want to die like this!" Amber cries falling into Cooper's arms.

He picks her up mumbling and takes her back to the farmhouse, while everyone looks on laughing at the display of award winning acting.

"Would you really have put a pen through her throat?" Felicity asks curiously.

"Rather that, than sucking her butt!" Oliver responds disgusted, while everyone continues laughing.

* * *

"The cellar was renovated in 2002 and houses all our French oak barrels." Walter explains as he takes them through the cellar.

They move towards a dining area where a display of wine glasses, cheese and crackers are waiting. Walter opens a wooden box and takes out a bottle of wine with a silhouette picture of a lady on the label.

"This wine comes from a very special harvest." Walter begins and hands Felicity the bottle. "1998. There's only one case of this wine left." He continues.

"A year when everything worked out perfectly." Felicity says in thought.

"Oh, everything but. It's the year my wife died."

"I'm so sorry." She answers apologetically.

"Don't be." Walter touches her shoulder to reassure her and smiles.

Felicity looks at the label gently rubbing over the silhouette picture with her thumb. "Is this her?"

"Yes, it is."

"You probably miss her terribly?"

"Felicity, time teaches us that death is part of life and shouldn't be considered as punishment." Walter takes the bottle from Felicity and stares at it with so much love in his eyes. "A lot of pain, but even more happiness. The right combination of dark and light that led to this perfect Merlot."

Oliver stares at the bottle in Walter's hands and listens intently at the older man's words. He starts to realise that something is changing in him and maybe it has something to do with the blond standing next to him. Is he developing feelings for her or what could be the reason that he suddenly feels so relaxed for the first time in years?

Walter shakes his head to lead him back to reality. "Okay then, come on, lunch is waiting."

Barry, Iris and Felicity follow Walter, leaving Oliver still staring at the bottle on the table. He grabs Felicity's arm just as she's about to leave.

"Felicity wait."

"Yes?"

"Before we go…." Oliver takes her hand rubbing her fingers with his own looking deep into her sparkling blue eyes and feels his heartbeat race faster than his black sports car. "Felicity…"

"What?" She asks softly, smiling at him. She strains herself not to say anything first, but he's so close to her, she can feel his breath on her face and her knees are going weak with every second he's standing looking at her with those piercing blue eyes.

"There's…." he sighs and tries to speak, but her smile is just so mesmerizing and he's lost in her eyes. He needs to just spit it out, but something is holding him back. "There's…..there's a piece of grape in your hair."

He lifts his free hand to her hair and pretends to remove something out of her golden locks. He quickly walks away before he can say anything else, leaving a disappointed Felicity in the middle of the cellar gasping for breath.

* * *

Diggle takes out the sample photos out of the brown envelope on his desk and inspects them with a magnifying glass in order to choose the best ones for the advertising board of the launch. He's confused when he sees the man in the picture. Isn't this the same man that Felicity introduced as her fiancé?

He picks up the phone and makes a call to Caitlin at reception – "Caitlin, please tell Tommy I need to see him very urgently. Thank you."

He takes the magnifying glass a second time to look at the photos. The frown never leaves his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Darling! This body is definitely not one of my models." Tommy sways into Diggle's office inspecting the enlarged photos from the Forte Pharmacy launch photo shoot. "I don't know this clutch bag."

"He was introduced to me as Oliver, Felicity's fiancé." Diggle's brow furrows as he too looks at the photos again.

"Oooh! That blond really has good taste! Mmmm…." Tommy continues to look at the photos practically drooling.

Diggle looks up as Caitlin enters his office. "Dig, I can't get a hold of Felicity."

"Then phone the farm Caitlin, leave a message – I don't care what you do, just get a hold of her. I need to speak to her, it's urgent!" Diggle instructs.

Caitlin doesn't argue at the seriousness and frown displayed on Diggle's face and heads back to her desk to commence her search for Felicity.

"There's a big snake in the grass Tommy and I don't like it." Diggle explains to Tommy still staring at the photo.

"Mmmm, a bloody sexy snake if you ask me." Tommy answers with pouted lips, not taking his eyes off the photo for a second. "He can bite me anytime."

Tommy slaps the photo lightly and growls, ignoring Diggle's stare.

* * *

"And then all he did was take a piece of grape out of my hair." Felicity tells Iris in disappointment, as she takes another sponge curler and rolls it in her hair.

"Oh no!" Iris laughs. "Did you really think he was going to kiss you?"

Felicity rubs her hands over her face to hide her shy smile from Iris.

"No! Of course not! He was just being so cute – that's all." She turns back to the mirror to finish putting the curlers in her hair.

"Felicity, you are moving towards dangerous territory. You are paying this piece of meat to be your fiancé, remember?"

"I know Iris, my money remember?"

"Lis, maybe you should rather focus on your presentation. You don't even have an angle yet."

"My only point Iris – Oliver's not as dull as I thought."

Iris rolls her eyes, making herself comfortable on the bed. "Whatever you say Lis."

"That's all, I promise." Felicity yells back as she heads to the bathroom to wash the make-up off her face and changes into her silk nighty and bathrobe.

Felicity re-enters the bedroom and heads over to the open window. She looks at the beautiful view displayed in front of her – mountains, clear blue sky (which reminds her of Oliver's eyes) and the beautiful green of the vineyard. She's suddenly drawn out of her reverie when Iris, still not satisfied, feels the need to bring a few more details under her attention.

"Before you think he's your knight in shining armour, please remember what he really is…" Iris immediately continues when Felicity looks over her shoulder not taking her words very seriously. "..A retard in tin foil."

Felicity ignores her friend and continues her daydream inside the picturesque view.

A knock on the door breaks Felicity's daydream. She enthusiastically rushes to the door only to find the farm's receptionist standing at the door.

"Miss Smoak," she smiles, "I have a message for you." and hands Felicity an envelope.

Felicity thanks the brunette with a smile and closes the door. She walks towards Iris on the bed and opens the envelope to see who could possibly leave her a message on a work weekend.

"Oh no Iris! It's Diggle! He wants me to phone him immediately about my model fiancé."

Iris is at Felicity's side within seconds, assuming her own concerned look about the message they just received. "Diggle must have seen the photos."

"I can't phone him now. He'll just have to wait and trust me."

"This is risky Felicity, if he discovers what we're up to…."

* * *

Barry hands Oliver his beer as they move outside the farmhouse to enjoy the view, tranquility and fresh air of the farm.

"I'm impressed that you lost both competitions." Barry says with approval.

"It wasn't on purpose though." Oliver confesses and sits down on one of the steps on the patio.

"Even so, it made Cooper and Amber look very good. That's all that really matters right?"

Oliver reflects for a moment and smiles, "Yes, today didn't turn out too badly."

Oliver brings his beer to his mouth to take a sip when Barry punches him on his shoulder and rather hard.

Jumping from the pain, Oliver turns to Barry in utter confusion, "What the hell was that for?"

"You haven't stopped smiling since we got back!"

"Nuh-ah!" Oliver sings.

"Yah-ah!" Barry sings back, "Yes you have girlfriend." mockingly slapping Oliver on the chest.

"Okay slow down there ice princess. I'm not the one with a pink belt in ballet." Oliver teases back.

"I'm still getting you back for that one." Barry replies irritably. "I really like Iris and then what do you do? You make me…..gay."

Oliver decides to ignore Barry and goes back to admiring the view, triggering another smile on his face.

"You're doing it again." Barry whines impatiently.

"Doing what Barry?"

"You are falling in love with her, aren't you?" When Oliver doesn't answer, Barry gets upset. "I've never seen you like this. Where's ' _The Jackal_ '? The workhorse? I don't like this!"

"Barry, do you realise I've had more fun over the last few days by being someone I'm not."

"And?"

"And yes, you're right. I really like Felicity." Oliver says softly, too scared that if he says it any louder it might not be true.

"Okay, now you listen to me!" Barry decides to take matters into his own hands and gives his friend a pep talk. "You will not be going to dinner tonight. You are going to work on a strategic plan to make sure MOJO doesn't win this contract. Do we understand each other?"

Oliver gives Barry a deplorable look and in return Barry softens his gaze, feeling fairly sorry for his outburst.

"Okay, what if you buy MOJO and then date Felicity after?" Barry tries to console.

"She'll hate me."

"Well, that's her choice."

There's a moment of silence as both men look for a way to make this work, but neither can come up with a good enough plan.

Finally Oliver breaks the silence, "Okay."

At first Barry looks hopeful, but when he observes his friend's facial expression he realises what the ' _okay_ ' actually meant.

"Will you please tell them I'm cancelling dinner?" Oliver asks disappointed.

Barry nods in agreement and pats him on the back for comfort, as he makes his way to the girls' bedroom.

Oliver doesn't move a muscle and continues to stare out in front of him. He is usually very realistic and level headed when it comes to business, but for some reason this decision doesn't make sense.

* * *

"Caitlin, anything yet?" Diggle comes around the corner worried.

"Nothing Dig. I've left a bunch of messages, but nothing yet."

"I can't wait any longer. Book me a ticket on the first available flight to Napa Valley tomorrow morning. Please arrange for transportation from the office."

"No problem Dig, I'm on it."

* * *

"We need to start thinking like Dig, Iris." Felicity stops pacing to consider possible scenarios. "If he can't reach me by phone and he assumes I'm going to put our company at risk he'll probably get on the first plane to Napa Valley tomorrow morning."

"I'll phone the airport and find out what time the first flight arrives in Napa Valley."

Felicity resumes her pacing in front of the bed, checking her phone for possible signal after the water damage.

After a few minutes Iris reports back, "Okay, the airport says the first available flight from Starling City arrives at 10am. Hopefully by then we will be done with the presentation."

"At least I'm not lying about my broken phone. It's still wet from yesterday's dam incident."

"I haven't switched mine on yet, and frankly I'm too scared to."

Another knock on the door, make the girls jump at the already tense conversation.

"Another message." Iris sighs and moves to the door to see who it is, followed by an anxious Felicity.

Iris opens the door and surprisingly it is a smiling Barry, looking fetching, dressed in his suit and tie, ready for dinner. Felicity's open bathrobe exposing her silky nighty catches his attention, which she quickly rectifies and fastens the sashes of the bathrobe.

"Good evening ladies." Barry turns his attention back to Iris, who looks like a giddy school girl staring at a crush. "I'm sorry to disturb you. I just want to inform you that Oliver will not be joining us for dinner tonight."

"Why not?" Felicity asks worried. "Is something wrong?"

"He has…..heartburn….sunburn….heart….sunstroke." Barry explains, receiving questioning looks from both girls.

"Sunstroke?" Felicity asks.

"Yes, from the grape picking." Barry mimics the grape picking with is his hands.

"Oh okay." Felicity says disappointed.

Iris disappears into their room, "Give him this lotion. It's for the…sun" and gives the lotion to Barry while they both hold on for a moment looking at each other gawkily, "…burn"

Iris finally lets go and Barry smiles as he treads backward, nearly tripping over a small table in the corner.

"Thank you; see you, uhm, later." Barry greets and leaves with Iris staring after him.

Iris closes the door once Barry is out of sight and sees Felicity's disappointing look.

"Lis, come on, forget about him okay?" She leans in for a hug to comfort her friend. "Rather worry about Diggle."

Felicity nods in agreement and starts to get ready for dinner, which just became a bummer.

* * *

Barry enters their room and finds Oliver sitting at the edge of the bed staring at the wall only wearing his bathrobe.

"Everything has been arranged. Felicity looked very disappointed that you aren't joining us for dinner."

"Really?" Oliver asks, trying not to sound too enthusiastic about the blonde's reaction.

Barry tosses Oliver the bottle of lotion he got from Iris, receiving a questionable look from the man on the bed, "And this?"

"You have heatstroke."

"Good one."

"Thanks, it took a while to get to the right words, but they bought it. Put the lotion on in any case, I hear they say that stuff is really good for your skin." Barry explains as he makes himself comfortable on the bed.

"Oh really Barry? How camp of you." Oliver laughs and heads for the bathroom, receiving an icy glare from his friend.

"I still can't get over what you've done Oliver. You're supposed to be my friend."

"Sorry Barry, it was a spur of the moment thing and you did push me into a corner." Oliver yells from the bathroom.

"Not to worry, I've actually been thinking of ways you can pay me back for the whole ' _gay stylist_ ' fiasco." Barry says proudly while playing with the tassels on one of the decorative cushions lying on the bed.

He takes Oliver's silence as a sign to continue his ' _payback plan_ ', "First of all, you're going to explain everything to Iris. She will forgive me and we can finally start our relationship. We'll get married and have kids. Which brings me to my last point – you will babysit my first born until the kid can wipe himself. So, what do you think?"

There is still no answer from Oliver, so Barry gets up to inspect why his friend isn't reacting to his ' _plan_ '. When he gets to the bathroom there's no one in site and Barry knows immediately where ' _the jackal_ ' went.

* * *

The Estate's restaurant is packed with tourists. The atmosphere is incredible when she arrives, resounding with laughter, soft music and clinking of wine glasses. Despite the fact that she was eager to get dressed up in something other than formal work attire, the excitement flew out the window the moment Barry told them that Oliver was feeling sick. After the day's events she felt a glint of hope that there was something developing between them, but maybe him feeling sick is his way of telling her that every thought she had, every feeling, every look is just her mind playing tricks on her. Maybe it's been so long that she felt wanted by a man, interested in her for her and not just what he can get out of the relationship.

She dwells on her feelings a bit longer and makes a conscious decision that she's not going to let Oliver ruin her evening, but tonight will be a short one – dinner and then she needs to finish her presentation for tomorrow.

Her mind is still reeling when she walks through the large wooden door entrance of the restaurant, golden dress shimmering in the soft lighting and her blonde curls softly flowing over her shoulders. She barely sees Cooper approach her when he meets her halfway to her table with a big smile on his face.

She remembers when she was the reason for that smile. They were happy together, had amazing times together, planned a future together, but then he threw it all away. She brings her thoughts back to reality and smiles back at him while he encircles her admiring the short golden dress.

"Wow, you look breathtaking Lis."

"Thank you." Felicity answers uncomfortably when Cooper takes her by the arm and leads them towards the lounge area. "Where's Amber? Is she okay?" she tries to divert the conversation in a neutral direction and looks around for Iris to bail her out.

Cooper waves her off and moves his hand from her arm to her bare back, "Oh, she'll be fine. She preferred to stay in our room. Her upper lip is….well, let's just say, she'll never need Botox again." He laughs and gestures for Felicity to sit on one of the couches in a secluded corner of the lounge.

Felicity hesitantly joins him on the couch and maneuvers herself to sit as close to the edge as possible, just in case things get awkward and she decides to bail.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon with all the competiveness. I was an idiot." Cooper starts, receiving a huffed laugh from Felicity, still clearly uncomfortable with the situation. "The thing is Lis – my life is just so empty without you. I'm not myself anymore, I….. Felicity will you ever be able to forgive me?" He sighs and looks at Felicity straight in the eyes.

Felicity gives a shy smile seeing the remorse in his eyes, "Cooper, I already have."

"Lis, then just give me one more chance." Cooper begs. "I'll show you I can commit. I'll show you that I'm still the old Cooper….I'm still your Cooper." He gently places his hand on top of her clasped hands, looking for an answer in her blue eyes. "Will you be able to Lis, please?"

Felicity shakes her head in unbelief, not knowing what to answer, when a hand appears from the side, immediately drawing her attention away from Cooper.

"I insist that the first dance be mine."

When she looks up her eyes are met by the beautiful mysterious blue eyes that she's grown so fond of and was so eager to see tonight. She smiles, barely hiding her delight as she takes his hand. She loops herself around his arm, not concentrating too much on the flexed bicep under her hand, as they walk toward the dance floor. The grins on both their faces don't disappear.

The song starts to play and Oliver twirls her into his arms into a traditional dance pose. They are so close, but the closeness is a comfortable one. Their eyes lock again and this time both of them know the spark is real and no imagination was creating this feeling.

Felicity can't stop staring at him, his smile is infectious, lighting up his whole face. If she didn't know any better his eyes are even bluer when he smiles, but that is beside the point. She smiles at him, not noticing Iris's surprised expression or Cooper's disappointment at the sudden change of events.

* * *

Iris is surprised by the sudden turn of events when she sees her friend dance with the ' _sick_ ' Oliver. She orders a glass of wine from the waiter and spots Cooper making his way over toward her.

She thanks her lucky stars when Barry walks in through the big wooden doors and gracefully runs to meet him, in order to avoid any conversation with her best friend's ex.

"Barry, please dance with me." Iris pleads, receiving a confused look from Barry. "Dance with me….I'll even lead if I have to." She says again, looking over her shoulder to see if she lost her tail.

"I can dance." Barry answers in disgust. He grabs her hand and twirls her out and then back into a dip, giving her a smug smirk.

"So gay!" She laughs as he helps her back on her feet and walks away offended. "Wait Barry, stop!" He turns around expressionless - "That doesn't mean you're not a good dancer. May I?" She holds her hands in the traditional dancing pose waiting for him to accept her invitation.

"Fine, as long as you don't call me 'Gary', 'Larry' or 'Sally' again."

"You have a deal Mr. Allen." She agrees as he grabs her hand, twirling her again and bringing her back into a tango pose.

* * *

Oliver is so close she can feel his stubble tickling her cheek, but she doesn't want to move and spoil the moment. The butterflies in her stomach are moving so fast it seems like they are partaking in a Formula One race. If it wasn't for Oliver, she swears she would float away on this cloud.

"I thought you have heatstroke." She breaks the cheek contact and gazes into his eyes for a moment.

"Not anymore."

"You really recover quickly."

"Ah Felicity, I do a lot of things quickly." He answers and winks at her, causing the blush to spread over her tickled cheeks as she shyly smiles back.

He draws her closer placing his big hands on her bare back, making her heart jump. The warmth of his hands envelops her body sending tingles up and down her spine. She wraps her arms wrap around his neck, feeling the butterflies in her stomach up their game to the Olympics. He smells so good and she doesn't want to let go of this – of him. She needs a remote to freeze time - she wants this to last forever.

"Felicity…." Oliver whispers and her heart starts beating a million beats per hour, like in the cellar a few hours ago. She closes her eyes feeling his warm breath against her ear and hopes that history won't repeat itself and disappoints her again. She sighs against his neck and braces herself for his words. "Yesterday on the ' _Lover's Lane_ ', I realised that you stole my heart and I think I'm falling for you."

She drags herself out of his hold for a moment to look at him again. He's smiling and she knows that she feels the same – there is no doubt about it anymore. Before she can say anything, he cups her face and pulls her closer for a warm loving kiss. Suddenly the whole world becomes like mist around them and the only thing that matters at that moment is the two of them.

She balances herself by tightening her grip around his shoulders as Oliver deepens the kiss. Their breathing becomes uneven as they lose themselves in each other's taste for the first time.

She suddenly pulls herself out of his hold stumbling back staring at him with wide eyes. A dazed Oliver tries to regain his balance and looks on in confusion.

"I just had a beyond brilliant idea for my presentation and it's all thanks to you." She immediately reassures after seeing the confusion in his eyes and gives him her brightest smile making her eyes sparkle.

Without another word she turns around and rushes for the door, leaving Oliver gaping after her. When she reaches the door she runs back and gives him a quick peck on the lips followed by, "Thank you handsome. You're not a retard in tin foil after all" and runs out the door again.

Oliver slowly moves towards the door still in shock, trying to make sense of what just happened when Barry joins him.

"First time I see you kissing a woman and she runs away." Barry says carefully trying to assess the situation.

"She said I just gave her a brilliant idea for her presentation."

"How?"

"I don't know Barry, I just kissed her." He pauses for a moment still staring out the door. "I think she's going to get that contract. We're going to lose all that money."

"Come on. You don't really care anymore." Oliver looks at Barry for the first time since Felicity ran out the door. "Otherwise you wouldn't have kissed her."

"I can still follow your plan. I buy MOJO and then date her afterwards."

"Look," Barry sighs and puts a firm grip on Oliver's shoulder. "I will be a terrible friend if I don't admit that I've never seen you react this way about a woman before. There's a lot of businesses out there Oliver - but how many Felicities? Go on. Go help her with her presentation if you must. Just make sure you guys kiss enough in the process." Barry laughs patting Oliver on the shoulder.

"Okay." Oliver sighs in relief and heads for the stairs. He suddenly turns around pointing at Barry. "But I'm still ' _the jackal_ ' right?"

"Yes Oliver, you're still ' _the jackal_ '." Barry answers and makes a growling sound lifting his one hand mimicking a claw.

* * *

The idea is so brilliant that Felicity doesn't even bother to put on something else except the nearest sweater she can find. She grabs her laptop and makes herself comfortable on the bed, immediately getting into her ' _work mode'_. She stretches her arms out in front of her, cracking her knuckles in the process and gets ready to type. She's so excited about this idea; she can't help but giggle as she types away on the keyboard.

She hears a knock on the door and stops. She hopes it is Oliver, she can't believe he feels the same and she really wants to tell him that – she probably should have said something before she left, but she is planning on telling him now.

She hops off the bed smiling as she almost runs to the door; only to be disappointed when Cooper is standing on the other side.

"Cooper."

"Felicity, we need to talk." Cooper invites himself into the room.

"Now is really not a good time for me….."

"Amber and I broke up." He interrupts. "When I saw you tonight Felicity…..while you were dancing with Oliver….. Felicity I…..I'm still in love with you Lis.

"Okay….?"

Cooper walks further into the room leaving Felicity at the door staring after him in disbelief. "This whole weekend reminded me of everything I'm missing in a life without you. Felicity," he walks closer to Felicity now standing next to the build-in cupboard doors, pushing himself against her as he caresses her cheek, "we were engaged for four years Lis." and kisses her. He grips her tight and moves them towards the bed.

Felicity tries to break out of his hold, but he's too strong. "Cooper, no." she pleads but he moves closer to the bed ignoring her.

She struggles with him when finally she lifts her knee and thrusts it upwards hitting his groin, immediately causing him to let go of her.

"I said no!" She yells and covers her face with her hands to get a hold of her emotions.

"What's wrong Felicity?" He asks in a high-pitched voice, crouched in a semi-fetal position.

"What part of ' _no_ ' don't you understand? Get out!"

She starts pushing him out the room when he doesn't budge and slams door.

"But I still love you!" he yells from outside the door.

"No you're not! You're in love with yourself and I'm in love with….." she yells back and then again the realisation hits her and her voice softens as she smiles, "...with someone else."

xxxxxx

Oliver walks into his bedroom and directly to his suitcase. He zips it open and takes out a big box hidden away underneath some clothes. He looks at the box and smiles, deciding to surprise Felicity by going into her room through their shared bathroom.

He stops at the mirror in the bathroom when he sees himself smiling. He hasn't seen that side of him in a long time. If it wasn't for his ears, his smile would probably go right around his head. Excited he takes a deep breath and heads for Felicity's room.

When he turns the corner out of the bathroom he hears a man's voice in her room and moves closer to hear what's going on.

 _"_ _We were engaged for four years Lis."_ He hears Cooper say and then his moaning sounds as he kisses Felicity.

Oliver doesn't stick around to hear what happens next and immediately leaves the way he entered.

He locks the door between the bedroom and the bathroom and looks at himself in the bathroom mirror. He sees the disappointment on his face. The smile that a few moments ago changed his appearance so rapidly he couldn't believe he was the same man. Now that man in the mirror's heart is in pieces and all hope destroyed.

He takes a deep breath, places the box on the side of the bathroom cabinet, turns and leaves. Once again becoming the business side of himself – ' _the jackal_ '.

* * *

It's early Sunday morning and there's peacefulness on the farm. It's a big contrast to the hustle and bustle of the previous morning, but Felicity is hopeful that the peacefulness is a good sign to a magnificent day.

She has an amazing pitch, that she is sure will guarantee MOJO get the contract. She thinks of how this whole journey started and how everything worked out so well – the best part of it all – Oliver.

Iris went out to get them some coffee and her excitement forces her out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready for the big day ahead. When she enters she immediately sees the big box on the side of the bathroom cabinet and opens it on her way back to the bedroom. It's the black dress she saw in the window the day she and Oliver went shopping. He bought her the black dress she said she couldn't afford.

She takes the dress out of the box and hangs it against her body as she squeals with delight about this amazing man - this man that she's fallen head over heels for and cannot believe that she was so lucky to meet. She looks down at the dress pressed against her body and falls back on their bed sighing and giggling at the same time.

* * *

"Caitlin, please hand me those photos of the Forte Pharmacy shoot." Diggle requests while packing for his quick trip to Napa Valley.

Caitlin nods and turns in the direction Diggle pointed to collect the documents. She takes the stack of papers and photos and quickly sorts through them to make sure Diggle has everything he needs for the trip. She suddenly stops and stares at the enlarged prototype photo.

"Wait a minute….Dig, why is the guy from Queen Consolidated the model for the new pill launch?"

Diggle's expression turns to anxious in matter of seconds and demands an explanation from Caitlin, still confused at the information in front of her. "What?"

"This guy," she holds up the photo indicating to Oliver, "he came into our offices a few days ago and said he was Oliver Queen from Queen Consolidated and that he wanted to see you. Felicity helped him and I assumed it was taken care of."

"No no no no! I need to get to Napa Valley as soon as possible – this guy is ' _the Jackal_ '!"

"Caitlin, you need to focus now. Try and get me an earlier flight – charter a plane if you have to – I need to get there now!" He runs out of the office leaving Caitlin in shock about his revelation.

A few seconds later he runs back into the office and sees Caitlin still standing in the exact spot where he left her. "Caitlin! Focus!" He yells when she looks up startled. "Come on, I'll drive, you phone the airline!"

* * *

Everything is ready for the big presentation event. Tables are being laid, with the best linens and fine wine that makes this Estate one of the best in Napa Valley. Felicity can hardly contain herself when she arrives in the conference area, searching for her fiancé.

"Felicity, you look beautiful." Iris says behind her.

"Thank you, it was a gift." Felicity smiles and turns so Iris can see the whole picture. The cut-outs in the dress accentuate her best features and she can't wait for Oliver to see her in it. "You haven't seen Oliver anywhere, have you?" Still looking around the room searching for him.

"No I haven't seen him. And I haven't seen Barry either…..so, how does your presentation look?"

Felicity gives her a flashing smile, thinking about what brought on the whole idea for her presentation, "You'll just have to wait and see, but I promise it's brilliant."

"Thick and thin my friend?"

"Thick and thin." Felicity confirms and links her pinkie with Iris's as they normally do.

* * *

The plane arrives earlier than expected and Diggle runs toward the Car Rental Agency to pick up the car Caitlin pre-booked.

He gets in the car, sets the GPS and starts driving - he just hopes he will make it in time.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Nocking Point Wine Estate. As you all know, we're all gathered here today to decide which of the representatives from MOJO and Synergy will be the best candidate for the Nocking Point international contract. It's my honour to introduce to you Cooper Seldon and Felicity Smoak." Walter gestures to the candidates standing on the side of the conference room waiting for the applause from the guests to die down. "As always, ladies first – Felicity, the floor is yours."

Felicity makes herself comfortable behind the podium, setting up her tablet with all the information needed for her presentation. She straightens her posture and takes a deep breath.

"Vision, love and passion - these are the three pillars on which Nocking Point cultivate their precious wines. But there's a fourth pillar. Trust – a tradition of trust has been built up here for over hundreds of years…."

She stops to pause for a moment as Diggle walks in at the back. She takes another breath and concentrates on proving to him that this contract is theirs.

"Trust in nature, trust in hard work…."

"Trust?" Oliver interrupts and moves in from behind Felicity, he takes the microphone off of the stand and gently moves Felicity out of the way.

"Oliver?" Felicity whispers uncomfortably, watching Diggle hastily making his way to Iris, instructing her to stop Oliver, but it's too late.

"This will only take a minute." He reassures. "We all got to know Felicity as a woman of high values this weekend - someone who values integrity and loyalty. But it was all a lie." He pauses to look at her and the kindness and love reflected in his eyes the night before is replaced with hurt and revenge. "Felicity hired me to be her fiancé for the week. Walter, this woman doesn't care about the values of your estate and especially not, trust. She's a cold, unscrupulous, gold digger, that…." He turns to look at Felicity again and tries not to be fazed by the tears rolling down her face "…..well….will do anything to get this contract."

The awkward silence is broken by the sound of a helicopter coming closer. Oliver places the microphone back on the stand and doesn't dare to take another glimpse at Felicity. He sees Diggle standing at the end of the conference room and makes his way over to him.

"Mr John Diggle, I am Oliver Queen from Queen Consolidated." He re-introduces himself, then gesturing to Barry appearing in the door. "And this is Barry Allen my lawyer. His team will pay you a visit tomorrow."

Barry looks away quickly when he sees Iris staring at him in shock.

"Wait," Iris stops Oliver. "So is Barry not your stylist?"

"Good day." Oliver cuts the conversation short and heads for the helicopter.

"Thanks pal! This contract is so mine!" Cooper pats Oliver on the back.

Oliver turns around and gives Cooper a calm and calculating glare forming fists at his sides. "Cooper,"

"Yes?" He asks in anticipation.

Oliver swings back and punches Cooper in the face, causing Cooper to stumble back, falling to the ground as the watching audience gasp in shock.

Felicity, finally finding her tongue, rushes after Oliver, who is now waiting to get into the helicopter.

"Oliver! Oliver wait!" When he doesn't turn around, she uses her louder voice adding more urgency. "Oliver, please, what's going on? Who are you?"

Finally he turns around and walks toward her screaming above the noise of the helicopter's propellers. "You and your ex-fiancé deserve each other!"

"What?!"

"I hope you're happy together!" He concludes and climbs into the helicopter, ignoring the explanation of the blonde girl still screaming words into noise filled air.

"This is a misunderstanding! I can explain!"

The helicopter takes off, leaving Felicity staring after it in defeat, with the audience looking on in shock about what had just happened…..

"I thought Oliver was a Proctologist?" Walter says.

"I thought Oliver was a model?" Iris follows.

"I thought Oliver was Felicity's fiancé?" Diggle asks.

"I'm crazy about him." Amber adds, lip still very much swollen from the bee sting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Oliver sits behind his desk in his office formulating the strategy about MOJO's acquisition. He can't concentrate and stands up to give his brain a break. Too much thinking has never been a problem, only this time his thinking is not just based on business knowledge….he's emotional about this - the same thing he accused Felicity of just a few days ago when they were walking on the ' _Lover's Lane'_.

He can't believe the way this weekend turned out. He went from business minded to in love to a businessman screwed by the woman he loves – all in a matter of two days. Everything he did after hearing Cooper and Felicity in her bedroom was done out of revenge. He was hurt. He was experiencing feelings he never thought he would allow himself to ever have. He swore after his dad's death that no woman would ever make him feel powerless again and he reacted on what he felt right then and there.

Typically it would not be a problem for him. He usually feels so confident when handling confrontation, but the moment he took that microphone and exposed her like he always planned, he couldn't help but feel so much disappointment. He saw the hurt in her eyes too. He's not sure if that hurt was because she was caught or if it was because she felt something for him. It doesn't really matter now.

Getting into that helicopter, while seeing the confusion on her face was one of the most difficult things he has ever had to do and that includes building his business from scratch. Watching her with tears in her eyes and the obvious hurt tore his heart out, but at that time he didn't want to hear her explanation. If she could so easily lie to save her company, what stopped her to lie and pretend to feel something that most probably wasn't real.

He takes a deep breath and makes a choice. He's never needed a woman before to feel successful. Although this hurts like hell at the moment he will get through this and over her like he always does with everything else.

He takes a seat behind his desk and finishes the strategy and proposals for the MOJO acquisition. This was after all the plan from the start.

* * *

It is a long flight home and Felicity feels exhausted when she enters her apartment. She puts on a small lamp on a table next to her front door, not wanting too much light, fitting really, since her mood is all dark and depressed.

She stands in front of her window, which has a glorious view of Starling City's lights in the evening, but that just makes her feel worse. Without asking, the tears start falling. After a while the silent tears become sobs and she doesn't even bother to hold it back.

She feels dead inside and she knows that she's in this situation because of her own doing, but it doesn't hurt less. She doesn't know what is worse – the fact that she gave ' _the Jackal'_ the perfect opportunity to ruin her ' _family_ ' or falling for him and the possibility of a future with someone she loved being snatched away from her.

She decides to take a shower, but when the warm water cannot soothe her aching heart she moves to the hardcore stuff – chocolate mint chip ice cream, red wine and popcorn. She curls herself up on her couch with her ' _stress eating_ ' food and a box of Kleenex.

She's sure if anyone saw her now that they would tell her she looks pathetic but she doesn't care. Her heart is broken into a million pieces and she couldn't see a way of ever being okay again.

Everything she worked for is gone – the family she so desperately tried to protect was now in danger from the man she thought she loved, maybe still loves despite everything.

She knows she has abandonment issues, with her dad leaving, with Cooper leaving, but none of those times it hurt as bad as Oliver leaving – there was just something about the way that he held her, the way he looked at her, the way she could be herself with him – was he pretending this whole time? Was him saying he was in love with her a lie to get close to her?

Between the thinking and binge eating, she finally cries herself to sleep on her couch, wishing for death – that seems much easier than facing the music Monday morning.

* * *

Monday morning comes faster than she hopes and she has no choice but to suck it up and face the consequences of her actions. She takes a deep breath as she gets out of her red Mini in the parking garage and heads for MOJO's offices. When she enters the office she wonders if Barry has already met with Diggle, but soon finds her answer when she passes the combined office and sees the staff packing up their belongings into boxes.

She can't help but feel responsible for this – it's all her fault – she should have tried harder or she should have looked for another contract to keep MOJO, but no – maybe Oliver was right, maybe she is selfish and unscrupulous.

She walks down the passage to Diggle's office, met by glaring colleagues. She knocks on his door finding him in his chair, hard at work.

"Felicity." He looks up and gestures for her to enter.

"Dig, I…..I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." She sits in the chair in front of his desk, trying to preserve her self-control and not break down in front of her boss.

"What's your fault?" He asks confused.

"MOJO - this whole situation, I don't know what to say. I feel terrible."

"Felicity…."

"I was so sure everything would work out."

"And it did." Diggle answers in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Oliver did buy us out, but MOJO is still MOJO. We still have our own voice. Thanks to him, we are now able to move into bigger offices."

"But I….I don't understand."

"And, fasten your seatbelt Blondie….there's more good news."

"Okay….?"

"I received a call from Walter. He wants you on a plane to Bordeaux next week to handle the international marketing of his new wine!"

"But I was so sure we lost that contract."

"After Oliver left and the presentation event was cancelled, I found Walter to apologise again for what happened. I showed him your presentation. Your idea to call Nocking Point's new flagship wine ' _Lover's Lane_ ' convinced him that you were the right person for the job."

Felicity huffs a laugh in amazement. "And now? What happens now?"

"Well, there's still tonight's launch at Verdant."

"Oh, the purple pill." Felicity suddenly remembers.

"Mmhmm, get a move on Blondie, Iris is already preparing everything."

Diggle gives her a faint smile as she moves toward the door. Felicity stops abruptly and turns around slowly to head back inside.

"Did, uhm, Oliver say anything else?" She asks carefully.

"Just that he's planning on expanding MOJO."

She shakes her head in regret. "He humiliated me in front of everybody."

Diggle moves toward Felicity and gives her an uncompromising look. "Felicity, he saved MOJO."

Still worried about her bruised ego, Felicity is just about to open her mouth when Iris storms into the office grabbing Felicity by the arm.

"Hi Dig….bye Dig!" Iris says as she drags Felicity out of the office, receiving a questioning look from her boss. "Good heavens girl!" She yells when they are outside Diggle's office. "I thought you'd started growing roots in your apartment."

"I can't believe Oliver saved MOJO."

"You better thank him and explain about Cooper." She firmly points her finger at Felicity instructing her to do correct her mistake.

"Yes, but he thinks I'm a liar." Felicity starts to cry again, "a liar that cheats."

"He didn't tell you he's ' _the jackal_ ' either, so in my eyes you're quits."

Felicity wipes her tears and tries to breathe in order to stop the next round of sobs. "Maybe I should just leave everything."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

Felicity looks up at her friend from her bowed head in surprise. "Do you really think so?"

"No! Hello! Wake up!" Iris yells and snaps her fingers. "You're crazy about him Lis. Go to him and tell him how you feel." She says softer. "Okay?"

"Okay!" Felicity responds and then the two girls start jumping up and down in excitement about the new plan of action.

Felicity's just about to turn, when Iris gives her a brown envelope to give to Oliver.

She shrugs her shoulders innocently, "Two birds, one stone? Now go!"

* * *

Felicity walks into the Queen Consolidated's office building elevator and presses the button for the 29th floor. When the elevator stops, she gets out only to be met by an empty Executive Assistant's desk. There is no one in site, so she decides to take a chance and walk into Oliver's office.

He is standing in front his desk, in a dark suit, with matching shirt and tie, and she couldn't help but stare at him from a distance while he is typing away on his tablet. Her shoe makes a squeaking sound, giving her position away and he looks up directly at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"Hi." She says immediately.

"Yes, can I help you?" He asks abruptly.

"Do you have a moment?" She moves closer to him, causing him to move back.

"No I don't. Please send an e-mail."

He takes a seat behind his desk, resuming his work on his tablet, ignoring her. She can't believe that he's so cold towards her and decides to leave. This is clearly not a good idea. When she turns, she gathers all her guts and turns back to face him for a second time.

"Wait. We need to at least discuss the weekend." She places her free hand on her hip, the other still holding the envelope Iris asked her to deliver.

"Okay." He slaps the cover of the tablet closed and interlinks his fingers, placing them on his desk. "Why did you kiss Cooper?"

"I didn't kiss Cooper. He kissed me..." She answers defending herself in a very high-pitched voice. "…and I made it very clear to him that I'm not interested - so clear that his manhood probably still needs an ice pack."

Oliver stares at her expressionless, looking down at his hands, when finally he looks at her again. "I'm really busy."

"Look, Oliver I know you're hurt and I can't change what you think happened. But I'm just a girl who met someone through a misunderstanding and….I would really like to see you again. Hearing from you would work too? Sign language if necessary…or we can always just climb trees every now and then and run away from aggressive pigs." She jokes, but his expression doesn't change. "Oliver, why else do you think I'm here?" She asks softly.

"I assumed the Nocking Point contract."

"I don't care about the stupid contract anymore! Forget about the damn contract. I care about you! I….I'm in love with you!" She blurts out without thinking.

His demeanor changes at her confession, but just as fast as it changed, he goes back to being expressionless. "MOJO's acquisition was purely a business decision. The weekend…was a mistake. Now, if you'll please excuse me."

He turns his attention back to his tablet, leaving Felicity staring at him in disappointment and hurt by his rejection. She places the envelope on his desk. When she turns, the five flat screen televisions mounded on the wall catches her attention. Five Chinese businessmen are looking back at her - that just witnessed her making a fool out of herself. She doesn't know how to handle the embarrassment and storms out of the office.

Oliver talks in Mandarin as he addresses the men on the screens, " _my apologies for the interruption gentlemen – I suggest we continue this next week?_ "

The men agree and Oliver turns the screens off via the remote on this desk. He takes a moment to reflect about what just happened with Felicity, when Barry enters his office. He immediately focusses on his tablet, making sure Barry doesn't see his regret.

"I just passed Felicity in the passage. Was she here?"

"Yes."

"What's this?" He refers to the envelope on his desk.

"She left it here."

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"No."

"Okay then, I'll open it."

Oliver jumps up and snatches the envelope out of Barry's hands. "I will."

He opens the envelope and takes out a poster prototype of the label for the new Nocking Point flagship wine. It reads: ' _Nocking Point_ ' ' _Lover's Lane_ '. Underneath the name is a picture of a tree with two figures in it and a pig standing on the side.

Barry lowers the poster with his finger, so he can see what Oliver is looking at. " _'Lover's Lane_ ' Mmmm, she used you. To think you'd fall for such sentimentalism. Stupid floozy…."

"Hey! Watch it!"

"What? It's obvious that she was after your money from the start."

"No….she wasn't." He starts pacing behind his desk, giving Barry the perfect opportunity to grin without Oliver seeing it. "All she wanted to do was save her colleagues. She was so selfless it was almost irritating." He stops as reality hits him hard. "I made a huge mistake didn't I?"

Barry smiles thankfully that his friend finally saw the light. "You said it, not me."

"Keys." He holds out his hand and waits for Barry to give him the car keys.

They are almost out the door, when Oliver turns back to fetch a wooden wine bottle holder on his desk and throws it to Barry, who thankfully catches it.

* * *

Oliver finds himself again driving the exact same road as the day he met Felicity and this time he's even more rushed to get there than the first time. They go through the same motions – Oliver hooting and screaming for the slower vehicles to get out of the way, but this time Barry sits quietly on his side clinging to the door handle for all he's worth.

Oliver's sweating even though the AC is turned on full blast and Barry looks like an Eskimo, growing icicles on his nose and eye lashes. He doesn't know if the sudden increase in sweat is because of frustration or the fact that he's nervous about seeing Felicity and apologising. He takes out his phone and tries to call her, but she doesn't answer. He puts his phone in his jacket pocket, looking down only for a moment – when he looks up an old lady with a walker crosses the road and he steps on the brakes, hoping the car will stop before the old lady becomes part of his windshield.

With screaming tires, a shocked Barry and a relieved Oliver, the old lady makes her way across the street without incident. Oliver smiles as the old lady thanks him for stopping and pulls away again like a bat out of hell. They finally make it to MOJO's office building. Not wanting to waste more time, Oliver decides to park right in front of the entrance and starts running up the stairs to get to Felicity.

He turns the corner, almost running straight into Diggle, barely missing him.

"Sorry John!" He screams as he passes Diggle and continues running to Felicity's office.

"She's not here!" Diggle screams back, hoping the man heard him.

Oliver stops sharply, causing a bottle neck reaction and Barry still in momentum catching a speed wobble and crashes into Oliver's side. Oliver turns and slowly moves back to Diggle.

"Where is she?"

Diggle can only smile at the clear disappointment spread across the man's face. "Verdant. She's there for the Forte Pharmacy launch."

Barry and Oliver look at each other and not needing any words, they both charge down the stairs all the way back to the car. Oliver takes a shortcut and slides across the bonnet of the car. When his feet hit the ground he stops and stares at a solid yellow clamp on his car's back wheel.

"No! We've been clamped!" He yells and kicks the wheel out of frustration. "It wasn't even a minute!" He strokes his face with his hand breathing deeply, forcing himself to calm down.

They hear a squeaky honk, that sounds like a baby's toy and a man on a scooter pulls in from the road stopping in front of their car. The man takes off his helmet and smiles at the two men standing on the side of the road.

"Hey, aren't you that hunky model that helped Felicity?" Tommy asks as he inspects Oliver with his eyes from head to toe.

At first Oliver and Barry smile and then as if a light bulb goes on, Oliver turns to Tommy with an enthusiastic, yet desperate smile.

"Listen dude, can we please borrow your little bike?" Oliver asks.

"No girlfriend, I'm the only queen who rides this big boy." Tommy answers and winks.

"Please, please you don't understand." Oliver pleads. "I urgently need to get to Felicity." He places his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Please?"

Tommy reflects a while at the request and then happily agrees.

"Anything for that blonde."

Tommy moves as far forward as he can, making space for Oliver and Barry behind him on his scooter. Oliver sits in the middle, sandwiched between Barry and Tommy. Oliver has no choice but to hold on to Tommy, but tries to get another holding spot.

"Don't be scared darling, just hold on to me." Tommy takes Oliver's hands and clasps them around his waist.

Barry, in the same predicament decides to through caution to the wind and within seconds his hands are clasped around Oliver's waist.

"You can hold on a little tighter!" Tommy yells above the engine noise as the scooter starts to pull onto the road.

They fly through traffic (as fast as a scooter can go of course) and from behind it looks like the scooter has wings. There's no space for Barry's legs anywhere, so he lifts them in the air, swinging around with the movement of the scooter.

They finally make it to Verdant and Tommy honks the horn of the scooter as he tries to maneuver the bike through the approaching guests and stops right in front of the entrance.

"Thanks Tommy, we'll take it from here." Oliver says getting off the bike.

"No way girl! I was born to be an entourage!" Tommy answers and follows the two men running inside searching for Felicity.

* * *

The venue is packed and there's no site of Felicity. Finally Oliver spots Iris and runs straight toward her, dodging waiters carrying trays of champagne and finger foods.

"Iris," Oliver says out of breath. "Where's Felicity? I can't find her."

"Why should I tell you Oliver? You were a real jerk today."

He holds up his finger, indicating that she should give him a minute to regain his breath. "I know I'm an idiot and I want to make it right, but I can't tell her if I don't know where she is." He pauses for a moment, playing off Iris's reaction. "Please Iris, where is she?"

"Fine, she's in the dressing room on the first floor."

Oliver smiles and runs up the stairs, coming to a halt when he approaches the closed door. He can hear her voice on the other side of the door. He takes a breath as he finally brings himself to knock and then he stops himself.

 _'_ _Why is this so difficult for you? You love her right? Then why can't you just tell her you were wrong?'_ He thinks to himself. He gathers courage again and decides to just walk in and not knock.

As he enters, he finds Felicity standing in front of a long mirror. She looks beautiful in a blue knee length dress, with her hair taken back in an up do. She has her hand raised, pretending to hold a glass, probably practicing her speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she goes on, "a toast to…"

"Trust." He interrupts her.

Her hand falls back into place next to her side when she turns around startled at the unexpected presence in her dressing room.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to barge in like this…."

"If it isn't about the launch, then I'm sorry but I can't help you right now." It's her turn to interrupt him. "I have to go on in 5 minutes, so please excuse me."

"Felicity,"

She ignores him and starts to touch up her lip-gloss. She can see him staring at her in the mirror and it takes all her restraint not to say anything to him. She will not stoop to his level.

He cuts off her inner-ramblings and turns her around by her shoulders so she can face him. There's seriousness in his gaze and as much as she can't resist him, she knows that she needs to get out of there, get away from him.

"Felicity, I need to talk to you."

She loosens herself from his grip, takes her purse and walks out of the dressing room, leaving Oliver to stare at the door she slammed behind her.

* * *

Felicity rushes past Iris without a word and takes her place behind the podium. She taps on the microphone testing to see if it's on and then starts her speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the launch of a product that every man all over the world has been waiting for. Please raise your glasses with me to a fantastic concept in hoping that many relationships will be even happier after this."

A waiter approaches her with a tray, but instead of champagne, she finds a glass of red wine and a bottle of the Nocking Point Merlot with Walter's wife on the label. She instantly knows who is behind this and decides to go along with it. She doesn't need another opportunity for Oliver to humiliate her.

She takes the glass of wine and raises it above her head, "Ladies and gentlemen, a toast to…."

"Honesty!" Oliver yells from the top of the stairs, glass raised as he meets her gaze.

Felicity feels like she could die of embarrassment at that moment. _'What is wrong with this guy? Is it his life's mission to make sure she fails?'_

She gives him a warning look, but he ignores her and starts walking down the stairs toward her. She turns to smile at the very curious crowd, watching her reaction when Oliver stands next to her.

"Oliver, this is really not the time for this." She says under her breath through gritted teeth, keeping her smile intact.

"No Felicity it is, please listen to me…look, I'm stubborn and selfish okay, and usually it gets me everything I want. Except that this time I almost lost the one thing I needed the most…You."

She turns toward the microphone again, "Ladies and gentlemen,"

"Felicity! I'm crazy about you; I've fallen head over heels for you. And yes, I want to see you again…..and hear you and climb trees with you while we're running away from pigs." He places his wine glass on the nearest table and caresses her cheek, while looking deep into her eyes. "And just like Walter's wine I want to share the light and the shadow side of life with you. The bitter and the sweet - especially the sweet."

When she finally smiles at him, he takes it as a sign and pulls her closer, cupping her face in his big hands, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand and kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck, closes her eyes and ignoring the cheering crowd. His tongue slides along her bottom lip, begging for access and she grants it as the kiss deepens.

When they finally break free, in desperate need of air Oliver can't help but notice the glistening of tears in Felicity's eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He enquires still holding her face between his hands.

She shakes her head and takes a long deep breath before she answers, "It's just, a few hours ago I was so miserable – I was ready to run and not face you again, I even had Iris book me a flight to Bordeaux tonight already, but now….." She softly touches his lips with the tips of her fingers and smiles again. "I'm so sorry about everything and I'm really happy you're here."

She pushes herself up again, thankful that her high heels are helping with the height difference, and brushes her lips against his again, feeling his smile under her mouth and in that moment, the butterflies return.

xxxxxx

The crowd cheers when Oliver and Felicity kiss and Barry gets a glimpse of Iris standing at one of the entrances joining in the celebration and cheering. He walks over and without a word takes her hand, twirls her out and as he brings her back into a dip, like he did that evening at the restaurant, he kisses her fiercely. All the emotions and sexual tension of the last couple of days is poured out into that kiss.

Barry slowly helps her back to her feet and she gives him a big smile. "So not gay! Jay!" She says excitedly as she grabs the lapels of his jacket and draws him back to her to continue the kiss he started.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It's a beautiful day. The sky is clear and the weather perfect. He looks at the luscious green lawn and white chairs ready for this joyous occasion that is about to begin. People are streaming in from all directions of the venue taking their seats as the sun starts to set. It creates a beautiful image of purples, oranges and pinks in the sky. The background is perfect for the picture that will be painted in a few minutes.

He can't help but think of the first time he looked at this specific scenery for the first time and how his heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he realised he was in love with Felicity. Since that day so many things have happened. He almost let her slip through his fingers, but since he decided that she was all that he needed everything changed for the better.

She taught him the value of true friendship. It's not that Barry was ever a bad friend, but Barry always supported him in being ruthless. He was never the type of friend that would tell him that he was handling things wrong or to spare people's feelings, instead Barry started to become as ruthless as he was. This was always their dynamic until he almost lost Felicity to his pigheadedness. Felicity showed him that he can be a businessman, but conducting business without integrity and respect for the people you're dealing with might give you success but will cause emotional death.

That's basically what Felicity is to him….his emotional side. The side of him that feels and cares and loves and wants him to be a better person. Be everything he can be, not just for her but he actually wants to be a better person for him. He wants to be everything she deserves and even though he believes she can do better than him, he will do everything in his power to be the man she has faith in.

She has taught him the meaning of family. He never knew that he craved that in his life until he met her. He never had a family, except for his dad, but after his death he had nothing. Felicity brought that back into his life and for the first time in so long he feels wanted. He feels like he belongs somewhere without forcing himself in that position.

Felicity brings meaning to his life and he will never regret the journey they had to walk to get where they are today. He is truly happy. For the first time in so long he is…..happy.

Since the launch of Forte Pharmacy's Purple pill people have recognised him on the street as the man in the poster with the long stemmed flower, who apparently has a lot of problems with performance in his sex life. After some time he learned to just laugh it off, but standing in front of the arriving guests, it is eminent that the staring is not just because he is wearing a designer tux.

He stares out in the distance, ignoring the curious faces looking back at him as he waits to see a familiar sight he's been missing for more than 24 hours. They are already ten minutes late. He rubs his fingers together as he always does when he gets nervous as he tries not to show any glimpse of tension in his body language. He focusses his attention to his friend next to him, not succeeding in hiding the tension in his face and thinks of a joke. Felicity is usually the one who makes the jokes and even though she's brings out the lighter side of him he hasn't fully mastered the art of making jokes in a way that will ease the awkwardness of a situation.

He's just about to probably say something inappropriate when he spots movement in the distance and sighs in relief. It's then that he sees her. He sees her blonde hair first and then concentrates on her beautiful white silk skin. She looks like a dream gliding down the aisle. Her blue eyes sparkling with joy and then she focusses them on him and their eyes lock. He hitches a breath and then she smiles – that amazing smile with her bright red lips ignites the butterflies in his stomach and he thinks he will never get tired of this feeling. He will never get tired of looking at her and feeling so thankful that she was looking for a fake fiancé that day.

She takes her place on the left side of the podium and he can't take his eyes off of her. He knows it's wrong for anyone to outshine the bride but to him his Felicity in her deep red, one shoulder dress, is the most beautiful girl everywhere. Since they've been together it's like he sees every woman in black and white. It's only her – she's the only one he sees in colour – she's the only one that matters to him.

The wedding march starts and he pats Barry on the shoulder making sure his friend is breathing. The guest stand up as Iris makes her way down the aisle in a beautiful Vera Wang ivory wedding dress. Oliver hands Barry a handkerchief when he starts crying at the beautiful sight walking down towards him.

When she arrives at the front she hands Felicity her bouquet of purple gerbera daisies and white roses. Her smile is filled with so much bliss as he takes both of her hands in his, staring lovingly into her big brown eyes.

"Dearly beloved." The Minister starts and demands the attention of everyone present. Oliver steals another glimpse at Felicity. Their eyes meet again and he feels a strange sense of accomplishment when she blushes the same shade of red as her dress. He soon realises that he missed half of the service staring at his blond when the crowd starts cooing over the little creature making its way down the aisle.

Bella, the pig walks down the aisle with a little harness attached around her waist carrying the rings. This is the same pig that they ran away from that first day on the ' _Lover's Lane_ '. The same pig that drove them into that big tree, where he started to feel something for a young blonde that stole his heart. The same pig that they are now quite attached to, since the little creature symbolises so much than just a trip to a wine farm.

Bella happily trots down the aisle toward Barry and Iris and everything seems to go well, until she spots Oliver. Oliver smiles at the little gesture of this ' _family pig_ ' being a part of this wonderful occasion without realising that Bella loses all focus on Barry and Iris and starts charging right towards him.

When he finally sees what is happening he tries to side step the pig, but the small pig is much too fast for the two legged human she's charging. With grunts her speed increases and Oliver, without thinking turns around and suddenly runs for his life.

Laughter erupts from the on looking guests as the little pig finally has Oliver in a corner. Felicity is almost hysterical as this brings back so many memories and in between outbursts of laughter yells so Oliver can hear her, "Be bigger than the pig honey!" He just shoots her a glare and starts laughing at the situation. The pig gives one grunt as she makes her way back to Walter, feeling rather embarrassed at the sudden turn of events.

Relieved Oliver walks back to the podium and takes the rings from Walter who can only shrug his shoulders apologetically and smile at the out of breath best man.

The flabbergasted Minister continues and after no further incidents he announces, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Barry, you may kiss your bride."

Barry dips Iris in the same way he did the first time they kissed and kisses her like there's no tomorrow while the crowd happily cheers. They finally come up for air and the Minister introduces them to the guests as Mr. and Mrs. Barry Allen.

* * *

Oliver walks across the patio toward the reception hall. He has all of his duties under control and is finally free to enjoy the party. He moves past some guests pointing and laughing, obviously still playing this afternoon's little performance in their mind. When he reaches the big wooden doors he can hear a familiar sound – Felicity's laughter is something he will always be able to recognise anywhere. As he moves towards her he pauses and decides to watch her for a while.

He leans against the door, making himself comfortable in an angle where he can see her clearly without any of the guests thinking he looks creepy.

It's been 18 months since the last time they were in this specific hall. She was wearing a white mermaid style dress with an emerald green sash around her petite waist. He can remember that he thought she never looked more beautiful than what she looked like at that instant. Her hair was up with loose blond curls gently framing her face. Her blue eyes sparkled like the ocean on a summer day. At that moment he never thought he could be happier but he was so wrong. Is it actually possible to be more in love and happier now than the day she agreed to be his wife.

She spots him from across the room and then it's like time stands still. It's like an old movie when everything and everyone around them move in slow motion and the only reality is her - his Felicity moving toward him. She's perfect and he never wants anything or anyone except her.

"Hey handsome." She says with a big smile.

"Hey." He says gently and places a soft kiss against her cheek.

"So, who are you checking out over here?"

"Well, I was actually looking at this stunning blonde sitting in that direction." He points in the direction she came from. "Chick really caught my eye. I hear she's kind of cute and a hell of a tree climber." He winks as he hands her a glass of her favourite red wine.

"Oh you did, did you? Tell me more about this woman."

"She's kind and has the most amazing heart. And boy that girl can dance!"

"Is that so? It's just a shame she's married."

"Yes, that's a real bummer. Do you think her husband will mind if I take her for a spin on the dance floor? You know, just one tiny little dance?"

"Ask her?"

"I'm more of a take action kind of guy."

He takes her glass and puts it on the table and gently traces his fingers from her shoulder across her arm till it reaches her hand. He leads them onto the dance floor and pulls her flush against him.

"Thank you for marrying me." He whispers in her ear giving her goose bumps all over her body.

"Thank you for pretending to be a model to take over my company." She joked.

He looks deep into her eyes and huffs a laugh the way he always does when she says something that amuses him. He cups her cheek and kisses her gently as the world spins leaving them in their own little bubble.

At that moment he knows that it doesn't matter what comes their way, as long as he has her he will always be okay because like the best wine - she is his sweetness of life…..


End file.
